LOVE
by ciocarlie
Summary: /'Pertama, kau harus berhenti dari bagian nanas bodoh itu apapun caranya. Yang kedua, kau harus kembali menjadi asisten pribadiku. Yang ketiga, kau tidak boleh berhenti menjadi asisten pribadiku... Dan yang terakhir...'/ last part Hibari Kyouya.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **L.O.V.E

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Romance

**Pairing :** AllCharKHRxReader

**Inspirasi : **Khayalan tingkat tinggi author buat jadi pacar smua karakter KHR [terutama Dino, Kyouya, Mukuro, dan 1st gennya xD #disepak]

**Summary : **Yamamoto Takeshi, adalah orang yang memiliki sifat yang kau benci. Tetapi, kau mencintainya, lebih dari rasa bencimu padanya.

**Disclaimed** :

KHR © Amano Akira

**Warning :** Gaje, OOC parah

**Chapter 1, Yamamoto Takeshi, Part 1 (Date-My Strawberry Ice cream)**

Kau menunggu seseorang disebuah cafe yang dipenuhi oleh beberapa orang yang sedang berduaan. Tidak sepertimu saja yang mau menunggu lama dan hanya memangku tanganmu, menunggu seseorang. Yah, hanya karena menunggu orang itu kau membatalkan semua kegiatanmu dan memutuskan untuk menerima ajakannya untuk bertemu walaupun kau tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya ingin mengajakmu kemari.

"[y/n]-chan, maaf menunggu lama..." Laki-laki berambut hitam dengan jas hitam dan kemeja putih itu tersenyum dan berdiri didepanmu. Kau bisa melihat beberapa wanita disana langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari orang-orang disampingnya dan melihat betapa tampannya laki-laki yang ada dihadapanmu itu. Tetapi kau hanya menghela nafas dan tetap dalam posisi dudukmu. "Kau sudah dari tadi disini?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" Jawabmu sambil melihatnya, berharap ia sadar dengan melihat beberapa gelas kosong yang ada didepanmu.

"A-ahaha... Ternyata kau rakus juga ya [y/n]-chan aku tidak menyangka kau akan minum sebanyak i-"

BUGH!

Mendengarnya mengatakan hal itu, kau merasa kesal dan memukul tepat di perutnya menggunakan tasmu yang berisi beberapa buku itu.

"Dasar bodoh..."

"M-matte [y/n]-chan!" Laki-laki yang kau kenal sebagai bintang base ball bernama Yamamoto Takeshi itu langsung mengejarmu yang mulai menjauhinya. Kau benar-benar merasa kesal dengannya dan menyesal sudah menunggunya lama.

"Sudah berapa kali kau melanggar janjimu atau terlambat setelah kau mengajakku pergi?" Kau hanya bisa memalingkan wajahmu dan tidak menggubrisnya yang mencoba untuk membujukmu.

"Ayolah [y/n]-chan, aku harus menyelesaikan misi dari Tsuna dulu kan?" Yamamoto mencoba untuk menghentikanmu berjalan. Ya, sebenarnya kau tahu bagaimana kompensasi pekerjaan laki-laki itu sebagai seorang mafia, dan kompensasimu sebagai seorang _kekasih _darinya yang seorang mafia. Tetapi terkadang kau ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya berjalan bersamanya tanpa ada gangguan misi ataupun kecerobohannya karena terlambat ketika ia sendiri mengajakmu untuk pergi.

"Kalau kau tahu akan ada misi, kenapa kau mengatakan padaku untuk menunggumu sejak pukul 9 malam, dan sekarang sudah pukul 12 malam!" Kau masih mempercepat langkahmu agar ia tidak bisa mengejarmu. "Aku juga mempunyai urusan selain bertemu denganmu _bakka_!"

"A-aku lupa kalau misi yang aku ambil itu mengharuskanku untuk pergi pukul 8 malam, jadi aku tidak bisa keluar sebelum misi itu selesai..." Yamamoto mencoba untuk membujukmu. "Aku sudah berusaha untuk mempercepat langkahku dan menyelesaikan misi hanya untuk bertemu denganmu [y/n]-chan..."

Kau bisa merasakan wajahmu memerah dan panas. Kau lupa, sepuluh tahun sudah mengubah Yamamoto Takeshi menjadi seorang perayu ulung yang bisa membuat hatimu menjadi luluh. Kau menghentikan langkahmu tetapi tidak melihat kearahnya.

"[y/n]-chan?" Perlahan kau membalikkan badanmu dan menemukan sang lelaki yang dipenuhi oleh beberapa luka dan juga darah yang masih belum mengering. Kau hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menatapnya.

"Jadi, karena kau terburu-buru luka ini kau dapatkan?" Kau bertanya sambil menunjuk beberapa luka, dan salah satunya tampak dalam dibagian _dagu kirinya._

"Y-yang penting aku bisa bertemu denganmu kan?"

"_Bakka! _Kalau kau sampai mati, kau tidak akan bisa bertemu denganku kan!" Kau malah memarahinya, mencoba untuk tidak menunjukkan ras cemasmu. Kau cemas, kau memang tidak mau ia terlambat ketika sudah berjanji. Tetapi kau juga tidak mau melihatnya terluka seperti ini. "Aku sudah katakan untuk jangan sampai terluka bukan? Makanya aku benci pekerjaanmu sebagai mafia..."

"Tetapi kau tetap memilihku kan, [y/n]-chan?" Kata-kata Yamamoto lagi-lagi membuatmu terdiam. Ya, kau terlalu mencintainya dan cintamu padanya melebihi rasa bencimu pada pekerjaannya. Hei, jika tidak kau tidak akan mau menunggu selama 4 jam lamanya kan? (Mengingat kau sudah berada disana 1 jam sebelum janji kalian). Ketika kau dalam lamunanmu, kau merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyelimutimu. Dan kau sadar ia sudah _memelukmu! _Oke, jika ada tomat rebus, atau apapun yang berwarna merah mungkin saat ini warnanya akan kalah dengan warna diwajahmu. "[y/n]..."

Kau bisa merasakan nafasnya yang berada didekat telingamu. Kau hanya diam dan tidak bisa menjawab panggilannya.

"Maafkan aku ya..."

Kau tidak menjawabnya dan berbalik sembari melepaskan pelukannya. Tetapi, kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahmu yang memerah karena dia.

"A-aku akan mengobati lukamu terlebih dahulu..." Kau mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dan mengajaknya keair mancur yang ada didekat kalian.

...

Suasana menjadi hening saat itu. Kau masih belum bisa menyembunyikan rona merah yang ada di pipimu. Membasahi sapu tanganmu, kau mencoba untuk membersihkan wajahnya dan juga beberapa luka ditubuhnya.

"Strawberry..."

"H-huh?" Kau terkejut mendengar Yamamoto yang tiba-tiba mengatakan satu kata itu.

"Aku ingin makan eskrim strawberry..." Jawabnya sambil tertawa pelan melihatmu.

"Jangan bercanda..." Kau hanya bisa menutup matamu dan tetap bersikap dingin didepannya. "Sekuat apapun kau, mana mungkin kau mau makan eskrim di cuaca seperti ini..."

"Tetapi aku ingin sekarang..."

"Kau bodoh ya? Lagipula musim dingin seperti ini dimana kau akan mendapatkan eskrim?" Kau hanya bisa menekan sedikit sapu tangan yang kau letakkan di luka yang ada dipinggangnya membuatnya sedikit meringis.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya [y/n]-chan..." Yamamoto memangku dagunya dengan sebelah tangan dan menatapmu. "Karena eskrim strawberry itu ada didepanku..."

"Eh?"

Kau merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti mulutmu. Kau tidak percaya ini, Yamamoto Takeshi menciummu? Selama 2 tahun kau berpacaran dengannya, dan selama itu kau tidak pernah diciumnya. Dan sekarang, tepat didepan orang-orang itu ia menciummu. Kau bisa merasakan bau mint dari mulutnya dan juga lidahnya yang menguasai lidahmu.

"Benar-benar manis..." Yamamoto melepaskan ciuman kalian dan tetap menempelkan dahinya kedahimu, mencoba untuk memegang pipimu yang memerah itu. "Kau adalah eskrim strawberry-ku... Wajahmu memerah, sifatmu dingin, tetapi kau manis..."

"D-dasar gombal..." Kau hanya bisa menatap mata hitamnya dalam posisi seperti itu. "Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi penggombal seperti ini?"

"Sejak aku bertemu denganmu [y/n]..." Ia mendekatkan kembali wajahnya kearahmu dan siap 'menyerangmu' kembali. Kau hanya menutup matamu dengan wajah yang memerah.

_Trrrrrr... Trrrr..._

Dasar pengganggu-

Kenapa handphonenya berbunyi ketika ia akan menciummu untuk yang kedua kalinya? Jujur, kau belum puas dengan ciumannya yang tidak bisa kau rasakan karena terburu-buru itu. Ia mengangkat handphonenya dan menjawabnya.

"Halo? Ah iya... Ya, baiklah... Aku akan segera kesana..." Mendengar percakapan itu, kau tahu kalau dia akan meninggalkanmu lagi karena misi. "Maaf [y/n], sepertinya aku harus-"

"Pergi menjalankan misi dan terluka lagi?" Kau memotong pembicaraannya. Wajahmu tampak campur aduk antara sedih, cemas, kesal, dan marah. Sedih karena dengan begitu kau akan ditinggal kembali, cemas jika ia akan terluka, kesal karena ia meninggalkanmu lagi, dan marah karena ia lebih memilih pekerjaan daripada kau. "Sudahlah, pergi saja dan kerjakan pekerjaan mafia itu... Toh, itu lebih penting daripada kekasihmu ini..."

Ia terdiam sejenak mendengarmu mengatakan itu. Ia yang sudah beranjak dari tempatnya kembali kesampingmu yang hanya menundukkan kepalamu.

"Mungkin... Aku bisa pergi sebentar lagi..." Jawabnya sambil memegangi pipimu. Mencoba untuk menarik kembali bibirmu, mempertemukannya dengan bibirnya. Dan saat ini, baru kau bisa merasakan ciumannya yang sesungguhnya dan juga ketulusan hatinya.

Yamamoto Takeshi, seorang laki-laki bodoh yang tidak memikirkan dirinya sendiri, selalu menganggap mudah semua masalah, dan juga jarang menepati janjinya. Kau membenci semua sifatnya yang selalu membuatmu marah dan khawatir. Tetapi, dilain sisi kau mencintai dan menyayanginya.

"_Aishiteru, _[y/n]..."

Karena ia selalu ada ketika kau membutuhkannya. Dan ia selalu bisa membuatmu tersipu malu melihat semua sifatnya itu.

_"Watashi mo anata o aishite, _Yamamoto Takeshi-kun..." kini giliranmu melihat rona merah yang terpancar diwajahnya. Kau tertawa kecil bersamanya dan menciumnya kembali.

~~~Omake~~~

"Kemana saja kau Yakyuu Bakka!" Gokudera hanya bisa berteriak marah melihat sang rain guardian baru saja datang entah darimana (yang sebenarnya hanya kau dan dia yang tahu).

"A-ahaha... Hanya ada sedikit urusan... Lagipula kalian belum terlalu lama menungguku bukan?" Jawab Yamamoto sambil melihat Gokudera dan Tsuna.

"Belum terlalu lama apanya! Kau tidak lihat bawah ini!" Gokudera menunjuk kearah lantai yang penuh dengan putung rokok yang menandakan ia dan Tsuna sudah menunggu lama didepan gedung itu.

"Hayato-kun, jangan membuang sampah sembarangan..." Yamamoto memunguti sampah yang ada dibawah Gokudera.

"Kau-!"

"Sudah, sudah..." Tsuna hanya tertawa kecil melihat mereka berdua yang selalu bertengkar. "Lagipula, sekali-sekali [y/n]-chan juga perlu kencan normal tanpa gangguan bukan?"

"E-eh bagaimana kau bisa tahu Tsuna?" Yamamoto yang wajahnya memerah hanya bisa terkejut mendengar sahabatnya sekaligus bossnya itu tahu tentangmu.

"Hyper intuition..." Jawab Tsuna tenang, Gokudera dan Yamamoto hanya spechless mendengarnya.

**...Start...**

Cio : aih~ *ikutan ngehayal klo dia yang kencan ma yama*

Kozu : dasar penghayal...

Cio : *lempar kulkas* kau menghilangkan hayalan tingkat tinggiku! : w :

Kozu : *tangkep* oke2...

Cio : hohoho minna, ini masih part 1 dari Yamamoto takeshi, gw bakal bikin 3 part tiap character jadi biar gw check list :

1. Yamamoto Takeshi :

-Part 1 (Date) (v)

-Part 2 (Broken/hurt)

-Part 3 (Happy/sad ending)

Oke, minna mau request Chara atau lanjut part terserah ^w^ boleh siapa aja kok, yang pasti gw bakal bikin Char KHRx[reader] dan charnya kalian boleh pilih Ow^~

Boleh Cavallone, Primo Arc, Arcobalenno, Varia, de el el xD

Jadi Format Request :

Pilih :

[ ]Mau lanjut part Yamamoto

[ ]Mau pilih [sebutin nama char KHR]

Kalau ada yang aneh maklumi ya ; w ; soalnya ane baru skali bikin Charx[reader]

Silahkan Request/RnR~

Note : [y/n] - Your name

Note 2 : saya hiatusin smua multi chapter karena HP yang nyimpen lagi error binti abal.


	2. Hibari Kyouya Part 1, Sakura

**Title : **L.O.V.E

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Romance

**Pairing :** AllCharKHRxReader

**Inspirasi : **Khayalan tingkat tinggi author buat jadi pacar smua karakter KHR [terutama Dino, Kyouya, Mukuro, dan 1st gennya xD #disepak]

**Summary : **Hibari Kyouya, laki-laki yang terkenal kejam dan dingin bahkan terhadap keluarganya. Tetapi ia menunjukkan sisi lain dirinya yang tidak akan bisa dilihat didepan orang lain, dan hanya ditunjukkan untukmu.

**Disclaimed** :

KHR © Amano Akira

**Warning :** Gaje, OOC parah

**Chapter 2, Hibari Kyouya, Part 1 (Sakura)**

DRAP...DRAP...DRAP...

BRAK!

"[y/n], melapor untuk bertugas Hibari-sama!" Kau dengan langkah terburu-buru dan juga mendobrak sedikit pintu kerja sang cloud guardian langsung berdiri tegap dan menatap kearahnya. Laki-laki berambut hitam dengan memakai kimono hitam itu hanya menatap kearah taman sakura yang ada didepan rumahnya.

Tunggu, taman sakura-?

Kau merasa pernah mendengar dari Kusakabe kalau Hibari-san tidak suka dengan bunga itu. Kenapa sekarang ada pohon itu ditaman sang cloud guardian?

"Kenapa kau baru datang...? Seharusnya kau sudah datang sejak 2 minggu yang lalu bukan?" Kau bisa melihat tatapan matanya yang tajam menuju kearahmu. Dan yang kau rasakan hanyalah keringat dingin. "Jawablah Sakura..."

"E-eh...?" Kau mengedipkan matamu sekali, dua kali, tiga kali. Kenapa ia memanggilmu seperti itu? "Kenapa Hibari-san memanggilku sakura? Namaku kan [y/n]..."

"Terserah padaku mau memanggilmu herbivore, sakura, ataupun [y/n]..." Hibari mendekat dan melihatmu. Yah, ia sedang dalam boss mode, dan kau yang merupakan bawahannya hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang saja. "Kau sendiri ada apa dengan nama 'Hibari-sama' dan 'Hibari-san' itu..."

"E-eh?" Kau hanya bisa bengong melihat sang boss yang masih menatapmu dengan tatapan tajam. "M-maksud anda?"

"Kau... Sakura, kenapa memanggil Hibari... Bukan Kyouya..." Hibari mendekatimu, memegang pipimu dengan lembut dan menatapmu. Kau bisa merasakan sesuatu ketika ia berada didekat mulutnya.

"H-hibari-san... Anda bau alkohol..." Ya, kau bisa merasakan bau alkohol yang menyengat dari mulut sang cloud guardian. Pantas saja kelakuannya menjadi aneh sejak tadi.

"Sakura..." Kau bisa melihat Hibari Kyouya yang semakin dekat denganmu, dan ia membisikkan sesuatu ditelingamu. "Katakan namaku..."

"B-baiklah..." Kau bisa merasakan wajahmu yang merah dan juga panas. "Kyouya...-san..."

"Hm... Jangan pakai sebutan -san..." Hibari menompangkan kepalanya dibahumu. Kau semakin yakin kalau ia sedang mabuk berat. Karena bahkan sebagai _kekasih _dari seorang Hibari Kyouya, kau tidak pernah sekalipun berani memanggilnya dengan nama kecil. Dan ia tetap memanggilmu dengan sebutan Herbivore. "Sakura...?"

"K-Kyouya... Kau terlalu dekat..." Kau hanya bisa menutup mata dan berusaha untuk tidak melihatnya yang sangat dekat denganmu.

"Kau sangat manis dan indah..." Hibari memegang pipimu dan mengelusnya. "Aku tidak akan bisa berfikir jernih jika kau ada disampingku... Bahkan untuk bergerakpun susah..."

"H-Hi-Kyouya..." Kau hanya bisa mundur dan mundur hingga kau membentur tembok. Sedangkan Hibari semakin mendekatimu dan jarakmu hanya berapa centi sekarang.

"Wajahmu pink, Sakura..." Hibari hanya bisa terkekeh pelan dan mencium pipimu, lalu ke lehermu. Kau tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa malumu, dan juga rasa gelimu karena ia sudah menguasai sebagian wajahmu kecuali bibir tentunya. "Aku ingin sekali memilikimu..."

"K-Kyouya... Kau sudah mabuk..." Kau hanya bisa mendorong sedikit dadanya, mencoba untuk menghindar dari semua ciumannya yang sudah kau rasakan di dahi, pipi, dan juga leher.

"Aku tidak mabuk..." Hibari menatap kearahku dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibirmu. "Setidaknya aku mabuk bukan karena alkohol... Tetapi karena melihatmu..."

"E-eh...?" Kau hanya bisa terdiam dan sedetik kemudian ia sudah mencium bibirmu, memainkan lidahnya untuk menguasai lidahmu. "Mph... K-kyouya..."

"Jangan melawan Sakura..." Hibari yang sesaat melepaskan ciumannya sekarang ini menciummu lagi. Ia melingkarkan tangannya dipinggangmu dan menciummu dengan sangat dalam. Gawat, kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan lagi keinginanmu. Kali ini bukannya menolak, kau malah semakin memperdalam ciuman kalian.

"_Aishiteru, _Sakura..." Kau menatapnya yang tersenyum lembut kearahmu. Kau hanya bisa membalasnya dengan tatapan terkejut, karena bagaimanapun selama 1 tahun kau berpacaran dengan seorang Hibari Kyouya, kau tidak pernah mendengarnya mengatakan itu.

"_Watashi wa,-amari ni mo watashi no nikushoku o anata o aishite." _kau hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Tetapi ketika ia akan menciummu sekali lagi, kau menutup mulutnya. "Tetapi, kau harus tidur... Karena kau sedang mabuk sekarang Kyouya..."

"Hn... Temani aku..."

"E-eh?" Tiba-tiba Hibari mendorong tubuhmu kebawah sehingga kau terbaring diatas lantai. "K-Kyouya...? A-aku harus kembali bekerja..."

"Hn... Pekerjaanmu sekarang menemaniku Sakura..." Hibari yang sekarang berada diatasmu hanya bisa menatap dengan tatapan licik. Kau menyesal sudah mengikuti semua jalan ceritanya.

"T-tapi, cerita ini bukan berated M Kyouya..." Kau mulai panik karena ia memegangi pipimu dan akan menciummu. "A-aku akan menemanimu, tetapi kau harus tidur di futonmu sendiri oke?"

...

"Hn..." Hibari bangkit dari tempatnya dan menatapmu. "Duduk disini..." Hibari menunjuk kesebuah sofa yang ada disana. Kau hanya bisa mengangguk dan berjalan kearah sofa itu.

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku laku-" kau terkejut ketika sang carnivore malah tertidur dipangkuanmu. Tidak, ia hanya menutup kedua matanya saja.

"Kalau kau tidak ada ketika aku bangun... Kamikorosu..." Kau sedikit terkejut mendengarnya dan hanya tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, sekarang sebaiknya kau tidur..." Jawabmu sambil mengelus pelan kepala Hibari Kyouya. Sampai beberapa saat ia tertidur dipangkuanmu. "Oyasumi, Hibari-san..."

~~~Omake~~~

Kau membuka matamu ketika sedikit cahaya mengenai matamu. Ketika itu, kau melihat Hibari Kyouya yang memakai jas berwarna hitam dengan kemeja berwarna putih.

"Kau sudah bangun herbivore..." Mendengar panggilan namamu, kau menebak kalau Hibari sudah tidak dalam keadaan mabuk. Kau mengangguk dan berdiri dari tempatmu. Kau melihat sebuah kimono berwarna hitam menyelimutimu.

"A-ano Hibari-san... Ini kimonomu...?" Kau mencoba untuk menanyakannya. Dan ia hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Kau segera melipatnya dan menaruhnya diatas meja. "Kau ingin apa setelah ini Hibari-san...?"

"Aku ingin melihat Sakura..."

"E-eh?" Kau hanya bisa terdiam sambil melihatnya dengan wajah merah. Tetapi kau melihatnya hanya diam melihat pohon sakura. "A-ah begitu... Baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi..." Kau berjalan dan mencoba membuka pintu didepanmu. Tetapi ternyata terkunci, dan tidak bisa kau buka karena kuncinya tidak ada.

"A-ano Hibari-san... D-dimana kunci ruangan ini? Aku harus mengerjakan pekerjaanku..." Kau menatap Hibari yang tenyata ada didepanmu sekarang. Ia tersenyum dingin dan menatapmu.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku ingin melihat Sakura-kun bukan...?" Hibari menaruh tangannya di dinding belakangmu. "Itu berarti, aku ingin melihatmu... Sakura..."

"E-eh, b-baiklah Hibari-san..."

"Sudah kukatakan untuk memanggil Kyouya bukan?" Wajahnya semakin dekat dan akan menciummu. Kau hanya bisa menutup matamu saja.

"T-tunggu..." Kau mendorong sedikit Hibari dengan menutup mulutnya. "Kenapa kau memanggilku Sakura, Hiba-Kyouya-san? Kau membenciku?"

"... Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Hibari memegang dan mengelus pipimu. "Tentu saja karena kalau bersamamu, aku tidak bisa berfikir jernih... Bahkan untuk bergerak menjauh darimupun susah..." Dan kau ingat kata-katanya tadi dan penyakit sakurakura yang ia derita.

_"Aku tidak akan bisa berfikir jernih jika kau ada disampingku... Bahkan untuk bergerakpun susah..."_

Kau hanya tertawa melihat kekasihmu itu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa..." Hibari mendekatkan wajahnya kearahmu lagi. "Kau harus dihukum..." Dan hanya satu kata itu, setelah itu yang kau rasakan adalah ciuman hangat dari sang karnifora itu. Tidak berbau alkohol dan hanya bau mint mulutnya saja yang kau rasakan.

Hibari Kyouya, laki-laki yang terkenal kejam dan dingin bahkan terhadap keluarganya. Tetapi ia menunjukkan sisi lain dirinya yang tidak akan bisa dilihat didepan orang lain, dan hanya ditunjukkan untukmu.

"Aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati, [y/n], Sakuraku..."

Cio : astajim! X3 kenapa Hibari jadi OOC didepan gw~

Kozu : bukan didepan lw aja tapi semua reader bego!

Cio : *lempar kulkas* kau menghilangkan hayalan tingkat tinggiku lagi! : w :

Kozu : *tangkep* oke2...

Cio : kayaknya dejavu deh... Udah deh~

hohoho minna, ini masih part 1 dari Hibari Kyouya, gw bakal bikin 3 part tiap character jadi biar gw check list :

1. Yamamoto Takeshi :

-Part 1 (Date) (v)

-Part 2 (Broken/hurt)

-Part 3 (Happy/sad ending)

2. Hibari Kyouya :

-Part 1 (Love) [v]

-Part 2 (Broken/hurt)

-Part 3 (Happy/sad ending)

Oke, minna mau request Chara atau lanjut part terserah ^w^ boleh siapa aja kok, yang pasti gw bakal bikin Char KHRx[reader] dan charnya kalian boleh pilih Ow^~

Boleh Cavallone, Primo Arc, Arcobalenno, Varia, de el el xD

Jadi Format Request :

Pilih :

[ ]Mau lanjut part Yamamoto

[ ]Mau lanjut part Hibari

[ ]Mau pilih [sebutin nama char KHR]

Kalau ada yang aneh maklumi ya ; w ; soalnya ane baru skali bikin Charx[reader]

Silahkan Request/RnR~

Note : [y/n] - Your name

Note 2 : saya hiatusin smua multi chapter karena HP yang nyimpen lagi error binti abal.

Kozu : dejavu lagi =w="

Cio : ga papa deh, dan gw milih Kyouya karena menang suara dari Yamamoto, Dino, dan Giotto Ow^ silahkan di review lagi dan pilih lagi char kalian~

Kozu : ini dia jawaban pertanyaan~

**Rachigekusa : **karena dia lagi sama kekasihnya jadi gombal deh ^w^" *ditusuk* dan ini Kyouyanya x3

**Su Zuna Ame : **Giottonya belum bisa ; w ; maaf ya~ silahkan di request lagi!

**Tachikawa Yuzuki : **pengen dino juga, tapi g bisa ; w ; harus menuruti urutan~ jadi Kyouya dulu ya~

**Aiko Wanasaki : **Yama part 2nya di request lagi ya xD

**chiiGhina7 : **ini dia Kyouyanya~ x3 silahkan dinikmati~ *ditonfa, Kyouya : lw kira gw makanan...*


	3. Giotto del Vongola Part 1, First Kiss

**Title : **L.O.V.E

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Romance

**Pairing :** AllCharKHRxReader

**Inspirasi : **Khayalan tingkat tinggi author buat jadi pacar smua karakter KHR [terutama Dino, Kyouya, Mukuro, dan 1st gennya xD #disepak]

**Summary : **'aku tidak bisa mengatakan kalau ciuman itu adalah sandiwara, karena itu adalah ciuman pertamaku...'

**Disclaimed** :

KHR © Amano Akira

**Warning :** Gaje, OOC parah

**Chapter 2, Giotto del Vongola (First Kiss)**

"Primo, kau sangat tampan dan juga baik hati..." Seorang laki-laki tua mendatangi markas Vongola tempatmu bekerja dan menemui bossmu. Seorang Don Vongola yang memiliki wajah yang tampan dan juga baik hati. "Kenapa kau tidak ingin menikah dan segera mencari penerusmu?"

"Ahaha... Don Veristo, anda terlalu memuji..." Laki-laki berambut kuning dan memiliki mata yang sama dengan rambutnya itu hanya tertawa kecil, dan kau bisa melihatnya menoleh kearahmu. "Aku hanya belum menemukan waktu untuk menikah... Kalau masalah calon..." Entah hanya perasaanmu saja atau ia membicarakan tentangmu. Sekejap saja wajahmu langsung memerah. Kau yang berada disamping bossmu diam-diam mencubit lengannya dan membuatnya meringis sedikit.

"Kalau calon, aku bisa mencarikanmu Primo..." Laki-laki tua itu memberikan sebuah undangan kepada bossmu. "Jangan menolak dan jangan tidak datang, dengan tampangmu tidak akan susah untuk mencari jodoh untukmu..."

"Te-tetapi aku..." Giotto mencoba untuk menolak. "Aku harus menanyakannya pada [y/n] karena ia adalah sekertarisku..." Ia menatapmu yang hanya bisa terdiam.

"Tidak apa-apa Primo..." Kau bisa melihat wajah penuh kejutan darinya. "Lagipula semua tugas anda sudah diselesaikan oleh Alaude-san..."

"Kalau begitu tidak ada masalah bukan?" Laki-laki itu hanya tertawa dan berdiri dari tempatnya. "Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu minggu depan... Permisi..."

"Ah, biar aku antar..." Kau hanya bisa melewati bosmu dan tidak menatapnya. Tetapi, tiba-tiba Giotto menarik tanganmu dan menahanmu. "E-eh?"

"Ada apa?"

"Ah, maaf anak buahku yang lain yang akan mengantarmu..." Giotto memberikan senyuman terbaiknya kepada sang tamu. Tetapi kau tahu, itu adalah senyuman yang dipaksakan. "Aku ada urusan dengan sekertarisku, [y/n]..."

...

"Ada apa boss...?" Kau bersama dengan Giotto berada diruangannya dan ia hanya menatapmu tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun ketika ia mengatakan akan mengenalkanku pada seseorang?" Tanya Giotto padamu. "Apakah kau tidak marah...?"

"Itu adalah kehidupanmu, aku tidak memiliki hak untuk menghalanginya sebagai sekertarismu..." Kau hanya menundukkan kepalamu dan tidak menatapnya. Tidak ada jawaban darinya, dan kau bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat darimu.

"Kalau begitu... Seharusnya kau memiliki hak untuk menghalanginya... Sebagai kekasihku bukan...?" Giotto berada didepanmu dan menatapmu yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya. "Apakah kau tidak menyukaiku lagi... [y/n]?"

Wajahmu tampak memerah dan masih tidak berani untuk menatapnya. Tentu saja kau menyayangi dan mencintainya. Tetapi, kau juga tidak ingin menghalangi apapun yang ia inginkan.

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu..." Jawabmu sambil tetap menundukkan kepalamu. "Tetapi, aku juga tidak ingin merusak hubungan bisnismu dengan orang itu..."

"...baiklah, aku akan ikut pesta itu..." Giotto mencoba untuk menyentuh pipimu, dan mendekatkan wajahmu kewajahnya. Ia menciummu dengan sangat dalam, hingga kau hampir kehabisan nafas. "Tetapi... Percayalah, aku tidak akan memilih orang lain selain kau..."

"..." Kau terkejut mendengarnya. Tetapi sedetik kemudian kau hanya bisa tertawa dan menatap kekasihmu itu. "Apakah didepan nii-san kau bisa mengatakan hal itu Giotto?"

"Kurasa kalau aku mencari kematian lebih cepat aku akan melakukan ini didepannya..." Jawabnya sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan bersweatdrop ria. Kau tertawa mendengarnya dan ketika itu Giotto juga tertawa bersamamu.

...

Kau sekarang berada disebuah kereta kuda bersama dengan kakakmu. Laki-laki berambut krem itu hanya duduk disampingmu dan menyilangkan tangannya. Giotto sendiri tidak disini karena, yah kakakmu mengetahui tentang acara dansa yang memiliki tujuan lain yaitu menemukan jodoh Giotto, dan yang ia tahu kau adalah kekasih dari Giotto. Alhasil, kau tidak boleh mendekati Giotto untuk sementara waktu dan ia berada dimobil yang berbeda denganmu.

"A-ano... Alaude nii-san..." Kau menatap kearahnya yang hanya menutup matanya. Saat ini, ia memakai jas berwarna putih dengan kemeja hitam dan dasi berwarna putih. Kau sendiri memakai gaun berwarna biru langit dengan pita berwarna putih dan juga beberapa perhiasan sederhana seperti kalung. "Kau... Masih marah pada Giotto-san...?"

"Apakah kau perlu menanyakannya, [y/n]?"

"T-tidak..." Kau hanya bisa menggeleng dan mengalihkan perhatian dari kakakmu. "Hanya saja... Apakah tidak apa-apa kau marah padanya?"

"Apa keistimewaannya hingga aku tidak boleh marah padanya? Memang ia bossku?" Jawab Alaude membuatmu hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya.

_"Karena ia memang bossmu bukan?" _

...

Suasana dipesta itu tampak ramai dan dipenuhi oleh beberapa orang mafia disana. Mereka datang sendirian, dan banyak juga yang datang bersama dengan kekasih atau keluarganya. Dan seperti rencana awal yaitu mencarikan 'calon' istri untuk bossmu (dan kekasihmu) itu, beberapa wanita tampak juga ada disana menunggu kehadiran sang Don Vongola yang baru berusia 19 tahun itu.

"Giotto-sama!"

"Perkenalkan namaku..."

"Aku..."

"Boleh aku menjabat tanganmu...?"

Dan beberapa pertanyaan sepertinya sudah mulai bermunculan ketika sang Don Vongola muncul dengan jubah berwarna putih dan juga kemeja serta jas berwarna putih yang membuat penampilannya bertambah menarik. Dan memang sifat kekasihmu yang tidak bisa menolak ajakan beberapa gadis itu, dan dengan lembut menjawab semua pertanyaan mereka.

Kau hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan menatap kearahnya. Yah, menjadi kekasih dari orang yang tampan dan juga kaya bukanlah tanpa gangguan bukan? Bahkan gangguan itu sangat banyak. Mencoba untuk mencari kakakmu Alaude, kau melihat kekiri dan kekanan dan menemukannya.

"Alaude-san, aku boleh berkenalan denganmu...?"

"Bagaimana denganku?"

"Boleh aku bersalaman denganmu?"

"Jangan mengerumuniku... Atau, kamikorosu..." Kau bisa melihat kakakmu yang sudah mulai risih dengan beberapa wanita yang mengerumuninya. Tetapi, kakakmu berbeda dengan Giotto yang dengan lembut dan ramah menjawabnya, ia malah melancarkan deathglarenya kesemua wanita yang ada disana.

Kau tertawa pelan melihat kelakuan para gadis itu yang malah semakin dekat dengan kakakmu itu. Tetapi, mereka tidak tahu kalau kakakmu sudah memiliki seorang kekasih, dan mereka tidak akan mungkin bisa mendapatkannya. Melihat sekitarmu, kau baru saja sadar kalau kau sendirian sekarang. Kau hanya menghela nafas panjang dan duduk disebuah sofa yang ada disana.

Sebenarnya kau sadar beberapa orang menatapmu, dan sepertinya ingin mendekatimu. Tetapi, entah hanya perasaanmu, atau kau bisa merasakan aura deathglare dari kakakmu yang mengatakan 'dekati-adikku-akan-kubunuh'.

"Ah, Cavallone-sama bagaimana kabar anda?"

"Baik-baik saja..." Kau menatap kesalah satu suara yang ada disana. Beberapa orang juga mengerumuninya dan mengajak seorang berambut hitam dengan tato api biru dilehernya itu. Kau sepertinya pernah mendengar nama itu, tetapi entah dimana...

"Kyaa... Itu Cavallone-sama!"

Dan beberapa suara wanita mulai mengerumuni sang boss mafia itu. Kau hanya bisa berdiri dan mengambil minuman disudut ruangan.

"Hei, kau sendiri?" Kau melihat kearah orang yang ada dibelakangmu. Laki-laki yang disebut Cavallone itu menghampirimu dan tersenyum kearahmu. Wow, dia hebat bisa menembus 'pertahanan' deathglare yang dilancarkan oleh kakakmu.

"A-ah iya..." Kau menundukkan kepalamu didepannya. "Anda ingin mengambil minuman?" Kau menyingkir dari tempat itu dan membiarkannya mengambil minuman yang ada dibelakangmu.

"Kau adik Alaude bukan?" Laki-laki itu tertawa kecil sambil menunjuk Alaude yang sedang melancarkan deathglare kearah laki-laki itu.

"E-eh anda kenal dengan nii-san?"

"Dia..." Laki-laki itu menunjuk kearah perempuan yang merangkul tangan kakakmu. Kau tahu dia adalah kekasih kakakmu yang berusia 18 tahun, 1 tahun diatasmu. "Adikku..."

Ah, kau ingat kalau Cavallone adalah keluarga dari kekasih kakakmu. Dan didepanmu adalah kakaknya, yang berarti...

"A-ah, jadi kau adalah Don Cavallone? M-maafkan kelancanganku..." Jawabmu.

"Tidak, tidak..." Cavallone itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, mengulurkan tangannya. "Perkenalkan, namaku Alfonso Cavallone..."

"A-ah, namaku [y/n], senang bertemu dengan anda..." Kau tersenyum kearahnya, dan entah apa hanya perasaanmu atau wajahnya menjadi sedikit memerah melihatmu.

"Kau... Mau berdansa denganku?" Tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Kau terkejut dan wajahmu seketika memerah.

"E-eh tapi..." Kau menatap kekasihmu, Giotto berharap ia menyadari tentang keadaanmu sekarang. Tetapi, yang kau lihat malah ia yang mencium tangan seorang gadis disana. Yah, kau akui kau langsung cemburu melihatnya.

...

"Baiklah, suatu kehormatan untukmu Cavallone-sama..." Kau menundukkan kepalamu dan menerima uluran tangan dari laki-laki itu. Ingin membuatmu cemburu? Kau bisa membalas agar ia lebih cemburu daripada kau.

Alunan musik terdengar sangat lembut dan juga indah. Kau mengikuti semua gerakan dari laki-laki didepanmu dan juga musik yang ada disana. Gerakanmu memang tidak ada yang salah, tetapi kau masih merasa cemburu dengan kekasihmu yang dengan mudah mencium tangan wanita lain.

"Gerakanmu bagus..."

"A-ah terima kasih..." Kau hanya bisa menundukkan kepalamu, menyembunyikan rasa malu yang kau rasakan karena melihat laki-laki yang ada didepanmu itu. Kau menatap kearah Giotto, sepertinya saat ini ia sadar kau sedang berdansa dengan seseorang dan itu bukan dia. Tetapi, sepertinya ia lebih memilih untuk tidak meninggalkan wanita-wanita itu. Memang kau tahu kalau itu karena ia tidak enak dengan mereka mengingat sifat kekasihmu yang sangat amat baik hati itu.

"Ada apa? Sepertinya kau melihat kearah lainnya...?"

"Tidak, aku hanya mencari seseorang..." Jawabmu sambil tersenyum dan menoleh kearah Al. Baru saja kau akan menoleh kearah Giotto, seseorang langsung menarik tanganmu menjauh dari Al. "E-eh?"

"Lama tidak bertemu Al, bagaimana kabarmu?" Giotto, seseorang yang menarik tanganmu itu langsung memisahkan tanganmu dan Al yang tadi berpegangan karena sedang berdansa. Sepertinya Giotto juga mengetahui tentang Don Cavallone yang mengajakmu berdansa tadi.

"Ah, baik-baik saja..." Al hanya bisa bingung melihat Giotto yang seakan-akan mengatakan 'jangan memegang tangan gadis ini lebih dari ini' dengan sifat dan gerak-gerik yang halus. "Kalian saling kenal?"

"Begitulah... Aku adik Alaude nii-san dan juga salah satu anggota Vongola..." Jawabmu sambil menggaruk dagumu. Ia hanya mengangguk dan membentuk huruf 'o' dimulutnya.

"Dan ia adalah kekasihku..."

...

Suasana menjadi hening ketika Giotto mengatakan hal itu. Dan wajahmu hanya memerah, sangat merah hingga kau bisa merasakan panasnya wajahmu karena itu. Selama ini kau selalu saja menyembunyikan hubunganmu dengan Giotto dari semua guardian dan juga orang lain kecuali kakakmu karena kau tidak ingin mengganggu karir dari kekasihmu, tetapi ternyata saat itu Giotto sendiri yang seakan-akan mengumumkan tentang hubungan mereka.

Kau bisa melihat semua orang disana shock, terkecuali kau, Giotto, dan kakakmu.

"I-itu... Anoo..."

GREP!

Belum selesai dengan keterkejutanmu dengan 'pengumuman' sang Don Vongola tentang hubungan kalian, kau dikejutkan lagi dengan sesuatu yang hangat dibibirmu. Giotto menciummu didepan semua orang disana. Bukan ciuman singkat, tetapi ciuman yang cukup lama, yang bisa membuat jiwamu keluar dari mulutmu. Ketika kalian melepaskan ciuman itu, kau bisa melihat semua orang bertambah shock dengan semua itu.

Dan sekarang, kau bisa merasakan aura dingin dan juga gelap dari kakakmu yang ditujukan kepada Giotto, yang dengan sangat berani dan mencari mati itu menciummu (yang merupakan adik satu-satunya sang Carnivore Vongola) didepannya.

"Ayo!"

"E-eh?" Kau bingung dengan ajakan Giotto, dan beberapa detik kemudian ia menarikmu keluar dari rumah dan menuju ketaman.

...

"Apa yang kau lakukan Giotto?" Kau mencoba untuk menghentikan langkah sang Don Vongola. Tetapi tidak bisa karena ia lebih kuat darimu. "Kenapa kau malah mengatakan hubungan kita?"

...

Giotto menghentikan langkahnya membuatmu menabrak punggungnya yang membelakangimu.

"Kenapa?" Giotto masih membelakangimu tanpa menatapmu. "Kau tidak mau semua orang mengetahui hubungan kita?"

"B-bukan itu..." Kau hanya bisa panik dengan wajah memerah.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa berakhir dengan berdansa bersama Al?"

"..." Kau hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap Giotto. Kau tidak menyangka kalau Giotto akan cemburu seperti ini. Tetapi, kau juga cemburu melihatnya bersama dengan gadis-gadis itu. "Kau cemburu Giotto?"

"T-tentu saja..." Giotto memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah dan tidak menatapmu. "Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak cemburu jika kekasih bersama dengan laki-laki lain..."

"Lalu, bagaimana denganku?" Giotto menatapmu yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya sekarang. "Apa aku tidak boleh merasa cemburu ketika melihatmu bersama dengan para gadis itu?" Giotto tersentak ketika kau mengatakan itu. Kau selama ini tidak pernah mempermasalahkan tentang sifat Giotto. Tetapi, sifatnya sekarang sukses membuatmu cemburu dan tidak bisa menahan semua isi hatimu.

"[y/n]..."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu..." Kau hanya bisa memotong pembicaraannya. "Seharusnya aku hanya diam dan tidak mengganggu fikiranmu... Semua itu kau lakukan untuk keberlangsungan Vongola bukan?"

"[y/n], kau salah..."

"Maaf, aku tidak akan lagi mengganggumu..." Kau hanya bisa menundukkan kepalamu dan tidak menatap sang Don Vongola. "Katakan saja kalau semua kata-katamu tadi, dan ciuman itu hanyalah sadiwaramu... Agar mereka tidak mendekatimu lagi..." Kau bisa merasakan air matamu yang jatuh dan kau tidak mau Giotto melihat semua itu. Tetapi, tiba-tiba kau melihat kedua tangannya memegang pipimu dan mendorong kepalamu agar bisa melihatnya. Lalu, sesuatu yang hangat lagi-lagi menyelimuti mulutmu.

"Maaf..." Giotto menatap matamu dengan tatapan menyesal dan juga sedih. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti perasaanmu... Seharusnya aku tidak menyalahkanmu dengan tingkahmu tadi, dan lebih memikirkan apa yang sudah aku lakukan padamu..."

"Giotto..."

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan itu adalah sandiwara..." Giotto tersenyum lembut kearahmu. "Karena itu adalah ciuman pertama dan hanya untukmu..." Kau bisa merasa wajahmu memerah dan kau hanya bisa tertawa geli mendengar kekasihmu yang biasanya kaku kalau masalah cinta menjadi seromantis ini.

"Itulah yang aku suka darimu Giotto..." Kau masih saja tertawa geli melihatnya. "Kau selalu bisa membuatku terkejut..." Giotto hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ayo..."

Kau berjalan dan meraih tangannya. Tetapi, tiba-tiba kau terjatuh begitu saja kebawah.

"A-aduh..."

"Ada apa [y/n]?" Giotto terlihat cemas melihatmu.

"Kakiku terkilir ketika kau menarikku..."

...

"Naiklah..." Giotto sedikit berjongkok dan menyuruhmu untuk menaiki punggungmu. "Aku akan menggendongmu."

"T-tetapi aku berat, dan pakaianmu bisa kusut dan ko-"

"Tidak ada penolakan [y/n]..." Giotto hanya tertawa dan menunggumu. Kau hanya tersenyum dan menghela nafas. Menaiki punggung Giotto, dan membiarkannya menggendongmu.

...

"Hei, kau tahu Giotto?"

"Hm?"

"Itu bukan ciuman pertamaku..." Kau hanya tertawa pelan ketika Giotto langsung terkejut mendengarmu.

"Lalu, siapa yang mendapatkan ciuman pertamamu yang paling berharga itu?"

"Kau cemburu padanya?"

"Aku bahkan ingin memberinya sedikit 'pelajaran'..."

"Orang yang mendapatkan ciuman pertamaku, adalah... Nii-san..." Kau terkekeh pelan dan melihat kekasihmu itu hanya bersweatdrop ria mendengarnya.

"Alaude, adalah pengecualian..."

~~~Omake~~~

Kau tertidur pada saat Giotto menggendongmu. Kau dibawa olehnya pulang ke markas Vongola. Masih dalam keadaan tertidur, kau mencoba untuk tetap merasakan kehangatan dan wangi tubuhnya itu.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah pulang..." Kau bisa merasakan aura gelap dan juga dingin dari sebuah sisi. Tetapi, kau memutuskan untuk tetap tertidur dan tidak menghiraukannya.

"A-ahahaha... A-Alaude, kau menunggu kami?"

"Tidak..."

"A-ah, maksudku menunggu [y/n]?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya salah..." Alaude menatap Giotto dengan tatapan dingin dan senyumannya juga yang dingin. "Aku ingin menunggumu, agar aku bisa menggigitmu sampai mati... Primo..."

"..." Giotto hanya bisa speachless melihat Alaude yang sudah siap dengan borgol ditangannya. Merasa ada bahaya yang mengancam, Giotto membaringkanmu di sofa yang ada disana.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa kak?" Perempuan berambut blonde kuning panjang itu hanya menatap kearah Giotto dan Alaude yang bertengkar. Disebelahnya, sang Don Cavallone yang mengunjungi markas Vongola karena sang Cloud Guardian Vongola ingin bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Yah, memang seperti itu bukan sifat Alaude jika bersama dengan orang lain..." Ia hanya tertawa pelan melihat mereka. Menghela nafas panjang, Al melihatmu dan menggendongmu. "G, kau tahu dimana kamar [y/n]?" Al yang sudah mengenal G memanggilnya ketika melihatnya ada disana.

"Ah, ada apa dengan [y/n]?"

"Hanya kelelahan..."

"Aku akan mengantarnya..." G berjalan pelan didepan Al. Tetapi terhenti ketika ia merasakan tatapan menusuk dari orang-orang yang ada dibelakangnya. Dan ketika Al menoleh, Giotto sedang tersenyum dengan deathglare, dan Alaude kakakmu, jangan ditanya lagi. "A-ada apa dengan kalian...?" Al melihat kearah borgol dan juga sarung tangan sudah dipakai mereka semua.

"O-oi, oi..."

"Mau kau bawa kemana Al?"

"T-tentu saja membawanya kekamar... Kalau tidak ia akan masuk angin..."

"Tak usah repot-repot..." Alaude hanya menatapnya dengan dingin dan tajam. "Aku yang akan mengantarnya..."

"Tidak, aku akan mengantarnya sekarang juga..." Giotto juga ikut-ikutan melancarkan deathglare kearah sang Don Cavallone.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padanya..." Al hanya bisa tertawa garing melihat sang siscom *disepak* dan Don Vongola yang cemburu karena ia. Tetapi, semua kata-katanya seakan tidak berguna dan beberapa serangan borgol langsung mengarah kepada Al. Dan tentu saja itu menyebabkan Al terpaksa lagi-lagi menaruhmu dikursi.

"Hm? Ada apa ini?" Laki-laki berambut hitam dengan pakaian Jepang itu melihat pertengkaran Alaude, Giotto, Al, dan G (yang mendengar pertengkaran itu dan berusaha untuk melerainya, tetapi ia malah menjadi emosi karena Alaude menyerang Giotto) dan hanya tertawa pelan.

"Ah, Ugetsu..." Perempuan yang merupakan kekasih kakakmu itu melihat Ugetsu. "Itu karena kakak menggendong [y/n] yang menjadi pertengkaran antara Giotto-san dan Alaude..."

"[y/n]-dono?" Ugetsu melihatmu dan hanya menghela nafas. "Seharusnya primo memang lebih memperhatikannya bukan?" Ugetsu menghampirimu dan menggedongmu dengan cepat. Takut ia akan dimarahi lagi karena ia menggendongmu.

"Aku ikut Ugetsu-san!" Dan kalian pergi meninggalkan mereka berempat yang masih berkelahi disana.

Cio : berasa jadi AlxOCxG...

Kozu : yah, karena lw emang maunya gitu...

Cio : pokoknya, ini bisa dibilang sekalian spoiler buat AlaudexOC xD dan khusus GiottoxOC ada special tambahan Reader adiknya Alaude xD dan untuk AlaudexOC nanti jadi adiknya Cavallone Primo yang kayaknya udah kebiasaan pake nama Alfonso Cavallone.

Kozu : jadi...

Cio : seperti biasa, ini masih part 1 dari Giotto del Vongola, gw bakal bikin 3 part tiap character jadi biar gw check list :

1. Yamamoto Takeshi :

-Part 1 (Date) (v)

-Part 2 (Broken/hurt)

-Part 3 (Happy/sad ending)

2. Hibari Kyouya :

-Part 1 (Love) [v]

-Part 2 (Broken/hurt)

-Part 3 (Happy/sad ending)

3. Giotto

-Part 1 (Love) [v]

-Part 2 (Broken/hurt)

-Part 3 (Happy/sad ending)

Oke, minna mau request Chara atau lanjut part terserah ^w^ boleh siapa aja kok, yang pasti gw bakal bikin Char KHRx[reader] dan charnya kalian boleh pilih Ow^~

Boleh Cavallone, Primo Arc, Arcobalenno, Varia, de el el xD

Jadi Format Request :

Pilih :

[ ]Mau lanjut part Yamamoto

[ ]Mau lanjut part Hibari

[ ]Mau lanjut part Giotto

[ ]Mau pilih [sebutin nama char KHR]

Kalau ada yang aneh maklumi ya ; w ; soalnya ane baru skali bikin Charx[reader]

Silahkan Request/RnR~

Note : [y/n] - Your name

Note 2 : saya hiatusin smua multi chapter karena HP yang nyimpen lagi error binti abal.

Note 3 : Alfonso Cavallone - OC Primo Cavallone

Kozu : dejavu lagi =w="

Cio : ga papa deh, dan Chapter ini gw pilih Giotto karena dia dapet 3 suara~ kalah deh Dino ma Mukuh, n Alaude =w=". Ini dia jawaban reply~

**oorii9key : **belnya tunggu klo banyak yang reQ ya :)

**Kurea Cavallone : **kan setipe ma Gokyun 8D *dibom* saya mau Dino juga tapi Giotto menang polling xD

**chiiGhina7 : **ga reQ lagi? OwO"

**Hikaru : **ini Giottonya xD Byaku ntar ya~

**LucyLucielle : **saya juga mau xD *tonfa'ed* Mukuhnya ntar ya, klo banyak yang reQ xD

**hibalicious : **makasih x3 mukuhnya kalah sama Giotto, jadi Gio dulu ya~

**Rachigekusa : **ehehe... Lagi ada ide aja x3 buktinya skaranga agak lama =w=" Alaudenya kalah sama Giotto jadi Gio-chan dulu ya~

**Su Zuna Ame : **Giottonya siap! X3

**Fitria -AlyssAmarylissJeevas : **Ada kok Gio-channya x3 #plak silahkan~

**bhiblu21 : **chap. Hibari part 2 kalah sama Gio, jadi Giotto dulu ya x3


	4. Hibari Kyouya Part 2, BrokenHurt

**Title : **L.O.V.E

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Romance

**Pairing :** AllCharKHRxReader (18xReader, very slight 69xReader)

**Inspirasi : **Khayalan tingkat tinggi author buat jadi pacar smua karakter KHR [terutama Dino, Kyouya, Mukuro, dan 1st gennya xD #disepak]

**Summary : **'Kau tidak bisa membohongi hatimu. Kau sudah terlalu mencintai seorang Hibari Kyouya, dan akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaannya. Bahkan jika ia harus membencimu.'

**Disclaimed** :

KHR © Amano Akira

**Warning :** Gaje, OOC parah

**Chapter 4, Hibari Kyouya part 2 (Broken/hurt)**

"Hibari-san, kau ingin makananmu dibawakan kemari atau tidak?" Kau sedang memakai kimonomu dan menuju keruangan Hibari. Memang, kekasihmu menyuruhmu untuk memakai kimono rumah jika tidak berada dimarkas Vongola. Dan disinilah kau sekarang, didepan pintu dan mengetuknya.

"Hibari-san...?" Tidak ada jawaban dari Hibari dan kau memutuskan untuk membukanya. Ketika kau membuka pintu itu, tidak ada seorangpun yang ada disana, dan hanya ada beberapa kertas yang berserakan karena angin yang berhembus masuk.

"Ah, [y/n]-san..." Kau menatap Kusakabe yang ada dibelakangmu. "Kalau mencari Kyou-san, ia sudah berangkat misi pagi-pagi sekali..." Kau hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berjalan masuk untuk membersihkan semua yang ada disana.

_'Entah kenapa aku punya firasat buruk...' _Kau hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalamu dan memunguti kertas-kertas yang ada diatas meja itu. _'Kyouya itu kuat... Ia pasti baik-baik saja...'_

...

BRAK!

"Kusakabe, cepat bantu aku!" Seorang laki-laki berambut blonde yang kau kenal adalah sang Don Cavallone, mantan guru kekasihmu itu memasuki rumah dengan tergesa-gesa. Kau segera berlari dan mencoba untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"A-ada apa ini...?" Kau terkejut melihatnya bersama dengan Hibari dan juga Chrome, Mist Guardian Vongola. Dan tentu saja bukan karena mereka datang ramai-ramai yang membuatmu terkejut, tetapi keadaan kekasihmu yang berlumuran darah dan juga beberapa luka tembak ditubuhnya.

"Ah, [y/n]! Ada tempat yang bisa digunakan untuk mengobati Kyouya?" Dino yang menggendong Hibari hanya bisa menatapmu dengan tatapan cemas.

"Ba-baiklah..." Kau mencoba untuk tenang dan berjalan menunjukkan kamarmu yang memang paling dekat dengan pintu masuk itu. Dengan segera Hibari dibaringkan diatas tempat tidur disana, dan Dino mencoba untuk membuka bajunya untuk melihat seberapa parah luka yang diderita oleh kekasihmu itu.

"Chrome, cepat ke markas dan panggil Ryouhei kemari! Panggil Tsuna juga!" Dino melihat kearah Chrome yang langsung mengangguk dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar. Kau hanya bisa gemetar dan melihat kearah kekasihmu itu, yang terlihat pucat dan berkeringat.

"Tenanglah [y/n]..." Dino mencoba untuk menenangkanmu yang tampak bergetar. "Maaf, kami dijebak... Dan Kyouya dikepung beberapa orang bersenjata..."

"T-tetapi bukankah biasanya..." Kau tahu, seberapa orangpun yang mengepung mereka, Hibari kekasihmu tidak akan lengah.

"Entahlah, sepertinya perhatiannya teralihkan oleh sesuatu..." Dino melihat beberapa luka tembak yang ada ditubuhnya itu. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau fikirkan Kyouya..."

"A-aku akan mencoba untuk mengambil sesuatu untuk menghentikan pendarahannya..." Kau segera berlari dan mencoba untuk mengambil sesuatu.

...

"Aku tidak bisa menutup lukanya..." Suara Ryouhei Sasagawa, sang Sun Guardian Vongola bisa kau dengar dari depan pintu. "Sepertinya peluru yang mengenainya... Salah satunya mengandung racun yang membuatku tidak bisa menutup lukanya..."

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan...?" Tsuna menatap Cloud Guardiannya dengan tatapan cemas dan juga khawatir. "Kalau seperti ini terus Hibari-san bisa mati..."

"Maaf..." Kau segera datang sambil membawa beberapa alat P3K. "A-aku akan menutup lukanya terlebih dahulu... Mungkin itu akan membuat darahnya berhenti..." Kau mencoba untuk tenang dan mengambil perban yang ada dikotak itu. Tetapi, tanganmu bergetar dan tidak bisa mengobati luka itu.

"Tenanglah [y/n]... Tenangkan dirimu..." Dino memegang tanganmu dan mencoba untuk membuatmu tenang. "Biar aku yang membalutnya oke...? Kau belum tenang sepenuhnya..." Kau hanya mengangguk dan memberikan perban itu pada Dino.

"Tenanglah [y/n]-chan..." Tsuna mencoba untuk menepuk kepalamu dan menenangkanmu. "Tidak akan terjadi apapun padanya... Kau harus percaya itu oke?"

"B-baiklah Decimo..."

"Aku bisa membuat penawarnya..." Dr. Shamal, yang juga datang bersama dengan yang lainnya melihat keadaan Hibari. "Tetapi yang aku takutkan, tubuhnya tidak akan kuat menahan racunnya ini sampai penawar itu selesai..."

"Uhuk, uhuk!" Kau bisa melihat kekasihmu itu mengeluarkan darah dari tubuhnya. Kau benar-benar tidak suka pemandangan itu. Kau tidak ingin melihatnya terluka dan menderita.

"A-apakah tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan...?" Kau bisa merasakan air mata yang jatuh dari pipimu.

...

"Maaf [y/n]..." Dr. Shamal hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak menatapmu. "Aku akan berusaha secepatnya untuk membuat penangkalnya... Tetapi, kuharap Hibari juga mau bertahan untuk menunggunya... Kau pasti bisa menemaninya agar ia kuat..."

...

Tiga hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Keadaanya tidak membaik bahkan semakin memburuk. Kau selalu berusaha untuk menemaninya dan mencoba untuk tidak memperburuk keadaannya.

"Kyouya..." Kau mencoba untuk memegang dan mengelus kepalanya. Wajahnya semakin pucat, dan darahnya tidak berhenti walaupun tidak sederas pada saat pertama kali. Kalau seperti ini terus ia akan mati karena kehabisan darah.

"Saku...ra..." Kau mendengar Hibari yang memanggil nama panggilan itu. Walaupun tidak terdengar jelas, kau berusaha untuk mengartikannya. "Sakura... Dimana kau?"

"Ada apa Hiba-Kyouya...?" Kau mengusap air matamu dan mencoba untuk memegang tangannya. "Kau ingin aku ambilkan sesuatu...?"

"Aku ingin... Kau disini..." Walaupun lemah, kau bisa merasakan tangan Hibari yang menggenggam tanganmu.

"Bodoh..." Kau mencoba untuk tersenyum dan tidak memperlihatkan wajah sedihmu. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu..."

"A-ano... [y/n]-san..." Kau terkejut mendengar suara itu, dan menoleh kebelakang. Chrome terlihat berdiri dan menatapmu dengan ragu-ragu. "M-mukuro-sama ingin berbicara denganmu..."

"Eh?"

Belum sempat kau menanyakan lebih lanjut lagi, kabut langsung menyelimuti tempat itu dan Chrome berganti menjadi Mukuro saat itu.

"Kufufu~ senang bertemu denganmu [y/n]-chan..."

"A-ada perlu apa denganku, Mukuro-san...?" Kau hanya bisa mencoba menenangkan dirimu.

"Sepertinya kau sangat khawatir dengan Kyouya-kun..." Mukuro melihat kearah Hibari yang terbaring lemah. "Apakah kau percaya kalau ia akan bertahan hingga dokter prevent itu bisa menemukan obat untuknya?"

"B-bagaimanapun, aku harus percaya padanya... Lagipula, Kyouya adalah orang yang kuat... Ia tidak akan mati semudah itu..."

"Aku bisa membantumu... Agar ia bisa bertahan hingga dokter itu menemukan obat untuknya..." Mukuro tersenyum kearahmu yang sekarang menatapnya seakan tidak percaya. "Lagipula kau tidak ingin membuatnya menderita bukan?"

"Kau bisa?"

"Aku bisa... Kalau tidak, bagaimana mungkin Chrome akan bisa tetap hidup sampai sekarang dengan organ dalam yang rusak...? Aku akan membuat Ilusi agar ia bisa tetap bertahan hidup..." Jawab Mukuro.

"Benarkah?"

"Tetapi... Kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku..." Mukuro memegang dan mencium tanganmu. "Jadilah kekasihku... [y/n]..."

"A-apa?"

"Aku akan menyelamatkannya asal kau meninggalkannya, dan menjadi kekasihku..." Jawab Mukuro.

"J-jangan bercanda Mukuro-san..."

"Apakah wajahku tampak bercanda saat ini...?" Kau bisa menatap wajahnya yang menampakkan raut serius dan hanya menatapmu saja.

...

"Apakah... Ia akan selamat...?" Mukuro hanya mengangguk pelan dan tetap melihatmu. "Kalau begitu..."

...

Kau lagi-lagi tertidur disamping tempat tidur kekkasihmu itu. Sudah 5 hari ini, kau tidak keluar dari kamarnya dan hanya menemaninya saja. Walaupun perjanjianmu dengan Mukuro bisa menjamin kekasihmu tidak akan apa-apa sampai Dr. Shamal menemukan penawarnya, tetap saja kau tidak bisa meninggalkannya sampai ia benar-benar sembuh. Tiba-tiba seseorang menyelimutimu dan mencoba untuk mengelus kepalamu.

"Hn..." Kau terbangun dan melihat seseorang yang berdiri disampingmu.

"Ah, apakah aku membangunkanmu, [y/n]-chan?" Suara itu, kau mengenalnya dengan baik.

"Mukuro-san, ada apa..." Kau mengucek matamu dan mencoba menatap sang Mist Guardian selain Chrome itu.

"Tidak, kau sudah beberapa hari ini hanya makan sedikit..." Mukuro tersenyum kearahmu dan mengusap kepalamu dengan lembut. "Bagaimana kalau aku mengajakmu makan dulu...?"

"E-eh tetapi Kyouya..."

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya sebentar saja..." Mukuro hanya tersenyum dan menatapmu. Kau hanya mengangguk pelan walaupun kau sedikit cemas dengan keadaan Hibari. "Lagipula, kau tidak lupa dengan janjimu kan...?"

"B-baiklah... Hanya beberapa me-" kau yang berdiri akan terjatuh. Kepalamu terasa pusing, dan pandanganmu menjadi kabur. Untungnya dengan sigap Mukuro menangkapmu dan mencoba untuk melihat keadaanmu.

"Sepertinya tuan putri sedang sakit, kufufu~" Mukuro tertawa kecil melihatmu yang sepertinya memang dalam keadaan kurang sehat. "Aku akan mengantarmu kekamar, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja dikamar..."

"Eh tetapi-" kau belum saja mengajukan protes dan Mukuro sudah menggendongmu dengan ala bridal style.

"Kufufu~ tidak ada penolakan [y/n]-chan..." Mukuro langsung membawamu kekamar dan membaringkanmu. "Baiklah, ini adalah kamarku... Tetapi, tenang saja Chrome-chan yang akan menemanimu..."

"T-terima kasih Mukuro-san..." Kau hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahmu yang memerah.

"Selamat malam, [y/n]-chan..."

...

"Syukurlah kau selamat Hibari-san..." Tsuna yang berada dikamarnya keesokan harinya benar-benar bisa menghela nafas lega setelah 3 hari kemudian, Dr. Shamal bisa menghilangkan racun itu, dan Ryouhei bisa menyembuhkan luka yang ada ditubuh Hibari.

"...dimana dia..." Hibari menatap kearah sekitarnya dan mencarimu.

"[Y/n]? Aku tidak tahu... Beberapa hari ini ia tidak terlihat..." Dino yang ada disana juga bingung karena 3 hari ini kau menghilang dan tidak tampak.

"Hibari-san... Kau sudah bangun...?" Kau yang sebenarnya masih lemah karena demam yang kau derita memaksakan dirimu untuk datang kekamarnya.

"Sakura..." Melihat kalian berdua, Tsuna dan yang lainnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya. "Kemana saja kau..."

"Maaf... Aku ada urusan sedikit..." Kau hanya tertawa kecil dan melihat kearah Hibari. "Sepertinya kau sudah sembuh..."

"Aku hampir saja benar-benar mati ketika melihatmu tidak ada..."

"Dasar... Aku kan hanya menghilang beberapa saat..." Kau mencoba untuk tertawa walaupun kau tahu, kau tidak bisa bersamanya sebentar lagi. Kau harus memutuskan hubunganmu ini apapun yang terjadi.

"Ada apa denganmu Sakura...?" Hibari menatap kearahmu dan mengelus pipimu dengan lembut. Kau tidak bisa menahan air matamu ketika melihat kekasihmu itu. Kau benar-benar bersyukur masih bisa melihatnya walaupun setelah ini kau tidak bisa bersamanya sebagai seorang kekasih. "Kenapa kau menangis...?"

"Kau bodoh..." Kau hanya bisa mencoba berhenti menangis walaupun percuma. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana cemasnya aku ketika kau terluka? Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana kalau kau sampai mati... Kau bodoh, kenapa bisa lengah seperti itu..."

...

Hibari tidak menjawab semua pertanyaanmu. Tetapi, ia mengambil sesuatu dari bawah bantalnya dan menemukan sebuah kotak kecil. Ia membukanya, dan menunjukkan isinya padamu. Sebuah cincin perak lengkap dengan berliannya. Kau tersentak dan melihat kearahnya.

"Mereka hampir saja menghancurkan cincin ini..." Hibari menatapmu yang hanya terkejut melihat cincin yang ada didepanmu. "Tetapi, untung saja cincin ini selamat dari serangan mereka..."

"Jadi, hanya karena itu kau sampai mengabaikan serangan mereka...?" Kau hanya bisa tersenyum tipis sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Karena ini adalah benda yang berharga... Untukmu..." Jawab Hibari sambil memegang pipimu. "Sakura- tidak... [Y/N], _mi vuoi sposare_?" Hibari menatapmu yang sekarang berwajah merah karena malu. Baru kali ini, Hibari kekasihmu memanggilmu dengan nama aslimu. Dan ia sengaja membelikan cincin ini, dan mengucapkan 3 kata yang benar-benar bisa membuatmu selalu bersama dengannya. Tetapi-

"[Y/n]...?"

"Ma-maaf Hibari...san..." Kau menundukkan kepalamu, tidak mau menatap wajahnya yang bisa membuat tekadmu memudar. Kau sudah merelakan semua hubunganmu dengan Sang Cloud Guardian, agar ia bisa tetap hidup. Agar kau bisa tetap melihatnya, dan bersamanya walaupun tidak sebagai seorang kekasih.

"Ada apa [y/n]...?"

"Aku tidak bisa bersamamu..." Kau hanya bisa berdiri dan menundukkan badanmu. "Maaf... Aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasihmu lagi..." Kau berlari dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

"[y/n]!"

...

Kau berlari dan mencoba untuk menyembunyikan air mata yang jatuh dipipimu itu. Mencoba untuk menjauhi Hibari jauh-jauh agar ia tidak perlu memberikan penjelasan lagi.

BRUGH!

Kau menabrak seseorang, Chrome hanya bisa menatapmu dan melihatmu menangis.

"[y/n]-san, kau tidak apa-apa...?"

"Chrome..." Kau hanya bisa menangis dan menutup wajahmu dengan kedua tangan. "Dimana Mukuro-san...?"

...

Suasana menjadi hening, dan tiba-tiba kabut menyelimutimu. Dan entah apa yang terjadi, ketika kau membuka matamu, Mukuro sudah ada dan memelukmu.

"Ada apa [y/n]-chan...?"

"Aku... Sudah memutuskan hubunganku dengan Kyouya-san..." Kau hanya bisa mencengkram baju Mukuro dan masih menangis. "Aku berterima kasih padamu... Karena kau sudah menyelamatkannya... Dan aku... Aku akan memenuhi janjiku padamu..."

...

"[y/n]...?" Kau terkejut mendengar suara itu. Hibari berdiri dibelakangmu, mengejarmu yang berlari menjauhinya. Ia melihatmu yang sedang dipeluk oleh Mukuro. "Apa maksud semua ini...? Kenapa kau bersama dengan herbivore ini...?"

"Kyou...ya-san..."

"Kufufu~ tentu saja karena [y/n] adalah kekasihku sekarang..." Mukuro hanya tertawa kecil dan kau bisa melihat Hibari memasang tampang terkejutnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan nanas sialan..." Ia sudah mengeluarkan tonfanya yang entah darimana ia keluarkan. "Lepaskan dia..."

"H-hentikan Hibari-san..." Kau mencoba untuk melerai mereka berdua yang sudah akan berkelahi. Kau mendorong sedikit tubuh Mukuro agar bisa menjauhi Hibari. "Maaf... Aku... Sudah tidak mencintaimu..." Kau berusaha agar suaramu tidak bergetar, dan ia tidak melihat tangismu.

"Aku... Aku mencintai, Mukuro..."

...

Suasana menjadi hening dan kau masih tidak melihat kearah Hibari. Kau tidak ingin melihat reaksi dari kekasih-mantan kekasihmu itu.

"Baiklah..." Kau memberanikan diri untuk melihat kearahnya. Tatapannya saat itu benar-benar tidak pernah terfikirkan olehmu, tatapan yang menyiratkan kesedihan. "Kalau kau memang lebih menyukainya, aku tidak akan menghalangimu..."

TUK!

Kau bisa mendengar kotak kecil yang berisi cincin itu tergeletak begitu saja dilantai. Kau melihat kearah Hibari yang membelakangimu.

"Kalau begitu... Hubungan kita sampai disini saja... Kau dan aku tidak memiliki hubungan yang melebihi boss dan bawahannya..." Kau bisa melihat punggungnya semakin menjauhimu dan menjauh. Kau ingin sekali memeluk dan menghentikannya, tetapi sepertinya tubuhmu tidak bisa menuruti apa yang kau katakan. Kau hanya bisa membeku dan tidak bergerak dari pelukan Mukuro.

Kenyataannya, kau sudah terlanjur mencintai seorang Hibari Kyouya. Kau tidak bisa berhenti mencintainya. Dan kau akan melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaannya, termasuk berpisah dengannya. Kau akan mengorbankan kebahagiaanmu, bahkan kau rela jika ia sampai membencimu jika memang itu bisa membuatmu tetap bisa menatapnya dan melihatnya hidup.

Kau tidak bisa memutar balikkan waktu, dan kau tidak bisa mengubah kenyataan kalau kau sudah tidak bisa lagi bersama dengannya sebagai seorang kekasih.

...

Cio : ahahaha xD kenapa jadi gaje gini xD malah jadi 18xReaderx69 xD

Kozu : perasaan dari awal dan gaje deh...

Cio : perasaan ada yang ngomong... *cuekin Kozu* yah sebenernya polling review yang didapat itu :

Hibari part 2 : II

Mukuro : II

Dino : I

Byakuran : I

D. Spade : I

Alaude : I

Fong : I

Giotto part 2 : I

Cio : yah seperti itu~ tapi, karena gw udah nyiapinnya Dino ama Kyouya part 2 + bad endingnya, jadi gw bikin Kyouya part dua dulu deh x3 Dino-sama, sabarlah menunggu ya~ ; w ;a.

Dan yah, akhirnya bagian kedua Hurt/Comfortnya Hibari Kyouya selesai juga xD ini ada hubungan sama MukuroxReader ntar, tapi akhir2nya ni Reader pasti ga bakal jadi sama Mukuro, karena ntar Mukuro dapet type cewenya sndiri x3. Kayaknya ga kerasa ya hurtnya?

Kozu : emang g kerasa...

Cio : *lempar PS2* sialan lw =w=" oke~ update listnya ya~

1. Yamamoto Takeshi :

-Part 1 (Date) (v)

-Part 2 (Broken/hurt)

-Part 3 (Happy/sad ending)

2. Hibari Kyouya :

-Part 1 (Love) [v]

-Part 2 (Broken/hurt) [v]

-Part 3 (Happy/sad ending)

3. Giotto

-Part 1 (Love) [v]

-Part 2 (Broken/hurt)

-Part 3 (Happy/sad ending)

Oke, minna mau request Chara atau lanjut part terserah ^w^ boleh siapa aja kok, yang pasti gw bakal bikin Char KHRx[reader] dan charnya kalian boleh pilih Ow^~

Boleh Cavallone, Primo Arc, Arcobalenno, Varia, de el el xD

Jadi Format Request :

Pilih :

[ ]Mau lanjut part Yamamoto (Part 2)

[ ]Mau lanjut part Hibari (Last Part)

[ ]Mau lanjut part Giotto (Part 2)

[ ]Mau pilih [sebutin nama char KHR]

Kalau ada yang aneh maklumi ya ; w ; soalnya ane baru skali bikin Charx[reader]

Silahkan Request/RnR~

Note : [y/n] - Your name

Note 2 : saya hiatusin smua multi chapter karena HP yang nyimpen lagi error binti abal.

Special Thank's 4 : **Mar, chiiGhina7, Kurea Cavallone, Hikaru, Rachigekusa, Su Zuna Ame, dheeSafa's teacup, bhiblu21. **Maaf klo yang requestnya ga bisa dibikinin ;w;


	5. Hibari Kyouya Last Part, Punishment

**Title : **L.O.V.E

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Romance

**Pairing :** AllCharKHRxReader (18xReader, very slight 69xReader)

**Inspirasi : **Khayalan tingkat tinggi author buat jadi pacar smua karakter KHR [terutama Dino, Kyouya, Mukuro, dan 1st gennya xD #disepak]

**Summary : **'Pertama, kau harus berhenti dari bagian nanas bodoh itu apapun caranya. Yang kedua, kau harus kembali menjadi asisten pribadiku. Yang ketiga, kau tidak boleh berhenti menjadi asisten pribadiku... Dan yang terakhir...'

**Disclaimed** :

KHR © Amano Akira

**Warning :** Gaje, OOC parah

**Chapter 4, Hibari Kyouya part 3 (Ending?)**

_'Kalau begitu... Hubungan kita sampai disini saja... Kau dan aku tidak memiliki hubungan yang melebihi boss dan bawahannya...'_

Kata-kata Hibari terus terngiang-ngiang dikepalamu. Kau benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau akhirnya kau harus berpisah dengan kekasihmu itu. Kau hanya membenamkan kepalamu dibantal dan membiarkan tangismu pecah disana. Kau sudah berusaha untuk melupakannya, tetapi tetap saja wajahnya terus terngiang-ngiang ditelingamu.

"[y/n]..." Tiba-tiba seseorang mengelus kepalamu dengan lembut dan memanggilmu. Dengan perlahan kau menghapus air matamu dan melihatnya. Laki-laki berambut biru dan bermata berbeda itu tersenyum kearahmu.

"M-Mukuro-san, ada apa...?" Kau langsung menghapus air matamu dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa kok..." Kau tertawa kecil sambil melihat kekasihmu itu. "Ah, sudah jam segini ternyata... Maaf, sepertinya aku tertidur..."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku melihat sepertinya kau kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini..." Kau melihat kearah Mukuro yang benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu. "Sepertinya tidak apa-apa kau tidak ikut acara hari ini..."

"Acara...?" Kau menyadari sesuatu dan melihat jam. "Ah, maafkan aku Mukuro-san, aku akan segera mengganti bajuku...!" Mendorong keluar Mukuro, kau bergegas mengganti bajumu. "T-tunggu aku sebentar Mukuro-san..."

"Tenang saja aku akan menunggumu..." Mukuro terdengar tertawa kecil mendengarmu terburu-buru. Hari ini adalah hari dimana Mukuro benar-benar keluar dari penjara Vendice. Yang itu artinya ia dan Chrome atau sering disebut Nagi akan berpisah. Walaupun tidak ingin, kau tidak mungkin tidak ikut dalam acara besar 'kekasihmu' bukan?

...

Membuka pintu kamarmu, kau masih melihat Mukuro yang menyenderkan badannya di dinding yang ada didepan kamarmu, menunggumu.

"M-maaf membuatmu menunggu Mukuro-san..." Kau memakai blouse berwarna putih dan juga sepati hak berwarna biru velvet, rambutmu dikuncir atas menggunakan perhiasan rambut berwarna biru dan putih.

...

Mukuro tampak diam menatapmu, dan tidak bergerak dari tempatmu.

"Ada apa Mukuro-san...?" Tiba-tiba ia memelukmu dengan erat dan tersenyum sambil mengelus kepalamu. "E-eh Mukuro-san?"

"Kau benar-benar manis [y/n]-chan..." Kau bisa merasakan wajahmu yang memerah karena ucapan Mukuro. Mukuro memang berbeda dengan Kyouya yang tidak pernah memujimu secara langsung.

CKLEK!

Suara pintu yang terbuka itu membuatmu menoleh kearah pintu masih dalam pelukan Mukuro. Tetapi kau benar-benar terkejut melihat siapa yang ada disana. Hibari Kyouya, mantan kekasihmu bersama dengan Chrome.

"..." Hibari, Mukuro, Chrome, maupun kau tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Kalian mencoba untuk mencerna masing-masing pikiran. Ia melihatmu sedang dipeluk oleh Mukuro, dan kau melihatnya berjalan bersama Chrome.

"Ah, Kyouya-kun kau baru akan berangkat?" Mukuro memulai pembicaraan. Tetapi, Hibari hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan tidak menatap Mukuro. Tetapi, matanya langsung tertuju padamu yang juga menatapnya.

"...s-selamat malam, Hibari-san..." Kau mencoba tidak menatap matanya, karena itu hanya akan membuatmu menangis. Kau bisa melihat ia menutup matanya dan hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu.

"Ayo Chrome..." Hibari menarik tangan Chrome dan berjalan melewatimu dan Mukuro. Kau hanya bisa melihat punggungnya yang semakin menjauh dan menjauh.

"[Y/N]-chan...?" Mukuro menepuk pundakmu dan melihatmu yang hanya menatapnya. "Ayo, semuanya sudah menunggu..." Kau hanya tersenyum didepannya. Mukuro sangat baik padamu, dan tidak pernah mengecewakanmu. Ia benar-benar menyayangi dan mencintaimu. Tetapi, entah kenapa bagaimanapun kau tidak bisa merasakan hal yang sama dengan ketika kau bersama dengan Kyouya.

...

Kau berjalan bersama Mukuro, dekat dengan Hibari yang berjalan bersama Chrome. Kalian tidak berbicara satu sama lain, dan kau juga disibukkan dengan berbicara dengan Mukuro, begitu juga dengannya yang berbicara dengan Chrome. Ketika membuka pintu aula Vongola HQ, kau bisa melihat semua orang sudah menunggu disana.

"Ah, Hibari-san..." Sawada Tsunayoshi, boss Vongola sekaligus atasanmu menghampiri Hibari dan Chrome serta kau dan Mukuro. Melihat pemandangan itu, ia menjadi heran karenanya. "Kalian..."

"Ah, Tsunayoshi-kun tidak tahu ya?" Mukuro merangkulkan tangannya dibahumu sambil tertawa. "[y/n]-chan adalah kekasihku sekarang..."

...

"E-eh?" Tsuna terkejut mendengarnya, dan ia melihat kearah Hibari yang masih memegang tangan Chrome dan kau yang dirangkul oleh Mukuro. "Kukira..."

"...aku sudah putus dengannya Sawada Tsunayoshi..." Kau menoleh kearah Hibari yang mengatakan itu. Yah, hatimu sakit tetapi itulah yang sebenarnya. Kau tidak memiliki hubungan apapun lagi dengan Hibari Kyouya.

"B-begitukah...?" Tsuna menatapmu, dan sepertinya ia tahu kalau kau melakukan itu dengan terpaksa. Kau tidak bisa membohongi hyper Intuition dari seorang Sky Guardian Vongola.

...

Pesta dimulai, dan semua orang tampak senang dengan pesta penyambutan sang Mist Guardian. Kau sedang duduk disalah satu sudut ruangan sendirian. Menghela nafas sejenak, kau hanya bisa menatap Mukuro yang sedang berbicara dengan yang lain (baca. Membuat masalah dengan yang lain) dan sepertinya Hibari menyendiri begitu saja dengan Chrome yang hanya tertawa-tawa melihat Mukuro.

Bohong kalau kau mengatakan tidak cemburu pada Chrome. Walaupun kau sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, bagaimanapun kau tetap mencintainya apapun yang terjadi.

"..." Kau berjalan keberanda dan mencoba untuk menghirup udara segar. Angin bertiup menerpa tubuhmu, dan kau merasakannya serta menutup matamu. Ketika membuka mata, kau bisa melihat rasi bintang orion yang bersinar diantara bintang-bintang yang ada dilangit malam itu.

"Indahnya," kau tersenyum dan menatap bintang itu, "Hm? Siapa itu..." Seseorang mencoba untuk membidik kearahmu. Bukan, bukan membidikmu tetapi seseorang yang ada didekatmu. Kau melihat kearah pembidik itu, ia mengarahkan pucuk senapannya kearah Hibari. "T-tidak, Kyouya awas!"

BANG!

Kau tidak bisa merasakan apapun, bukan karena kau terlalu lama merasakan angin malam itu. Semua orang juga menatapmu dengan tatapan terkejut. Mukuro berlari kearahmu begitu juga dengan Hibari.

Tes... Tes...

Kau menatap blousemu sekarang yang dipenuhi oleh warna merah darah. Sakit, kau bisa merasakan nyeri yang langsung menjalar diseluruh tubuhmu. Kau merasakan sensasi dingin yang sangat, seakan-akan seluruh tubuhmu membeku.

"[y/n]!" suara itu, semuanya memanggilmu. Tetapi, suara yang paling jelas kau dengar adalah suara Hibari. Tetapi, apakah itu hanya permikiranmu saja? Apakah semua suara tampak seperti suara Hibari?

Tetapi, kau sekarang bisa menatapnya. Menatap Hibari yang ada didepanmu, menghampirimu yang pertama kali. Wajahnya, kau tidak pernah melihat wajahnya yang cemas seperti itu. Kau hanya bisa tersenyum dan menatap mata biru kehitaman miliknya.

"...kyou...ya..." Kau tidak bisa lagi mempertahankan kesadaranmu. Kau sudah terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah, dan pandanganmu langsung gelap gulita.

"Cepat, hubungi Dr. Shamal!" Tsuna tampak sangat cemas melihat keadaanmu, ia langsung membatalkan pesta milik Mukuro dan menolongmu. Mukuro juga langsung mencoba membantumu, dan menggendongmu sementara Hibari terpaku mendengarmu memanggil namanya sebelum pingsan.

"Aku akan membawanya keruang kesehatan!" Mukuro mencoba untuk menggendongmu dan membawamu keruang kesehatan secepatnya.

"Dia..."

"Kyouya, apa yang kau-" Mukuro menatap Hibari yang langsung berjalan kearah beranda tempatmu turun dan langsung mengejar orang yang menembakmu.

"Kyouya!"

...

Suara derap langkah kaki penembak itu menggema di hutan sekitar markas Vongola. Begitu juga derap langkah sang Hibari Kyouya yang tampak lebih cepat dari sang penembak. Sorot matanya, tidak ada yang pernah melihat sorot matanya yang sedingin, dan setajam itu.

Ia benar-benar marah, bukan karena pembunuh itu ingin menembaknya, tetapi karena pembunuh itu, sudah menembakmu. Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, Hibari sudah berada didepan orang itu dan menahannya untuk berlari lagi.

"Mau kemana kau herbivore..."

"U-ugh... Kau beruntung perempuan itu menyelamatkanmu..." Pembunuh itu mundur perlahan, ketakutan dengan tatapan sang carnivore itu. "Kau sudah mati jika ia tidak melindungimu..."

Hanya diam ditempatnya, Hibari tidak melakukan apapun. Orang itu mengambil kesempatan untuk menembak beberapa kali kearah tangan, kaki, dan pinggang Hibari. Tetapi, beberapa detik kemudian Hibari langsung memukulnya dengan tonfa miliknya. Ia memukulnya bertubi-tubi hingga orang itu tidak mampu bahkan untuk menarik nafas sekalipun.

"Aku. Sama. Sekali. Tidak. Bersyukur..." Hibari menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin membunuhnya. "Kenapa kau malah menembak ketika ia ada disana!" Hibari mengeluarkan weapon boxnya dan mengeluarkan Roll.

"Kau akan merasakan kesakitannya berkali-kali lipat herbivore..." Hibari menggandakan berkali-kali lipat roll dan siap untuk menyerangnya. "Aku tidak akan puas jika tidak membunuhmu..." Serangannya mengenai telak sang pembunuh. Ia sudah dalam keadaan sekarat tetapi belum mati. Hibari berjalan didepannya dan hanya diam dengan tonfa dikedua tangannya.

"Bangun..." Hibari menatapnya dengan dingin dan tajam. "Aku belum selesai menggigitmu..."

"Hentikan Kyouya!" Dino Cavallone, mantan tutor Hibari Kyouya yang ternyata menyusulnya langsung menghentikan serangan Hibari. "Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi bertarung... Sudah cukup..."

"Lepaskan tanganmu..." Hibari menatap Dino dengan tatapan garang. "Lepaskan tanganmu Haneuma!"

"Hentikan Kyouya!"

"Lepaskan aku!"

PLAK!

Dino menampar Hibari yang bahkan tidak menatapnya sama sekali. Hibari yang terkejut hanya menatap Dino saja.

"Dengar, [y/n] tidak apa-apa! Memang peluru hampir mengenai jantungnya, tetapi peluru itu menyerempet dan tidak mengenai organ vitalnya!" Dino mencoba untuk menjelaskan semuanya. "Daripada kau mengurusinya... Lebih baik kau melihat keadaan [y/n]... Aku akan mengurus orang ini..."

"Ia... Tidak apa...?" Hibari yang sepertinya mulai tenang hanya menatap Dino yang tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aku akan kesa...na..."

"Kyouya?" Dino melihat Hibari yang keadaannya menjadi aneh. Dan benar saja, ketika ia akan melewati Dino, tubuhnya langsung ambruk begitu saja.

"Kyouya!" Dino melihat luka tembak yang diderita Hibari. "Luka ini... Sial!" Dino yang akan membawa Hibari pergi melihat sang pembunuh itu akan kabur.

"Jangan harap kau bisa kabur! Salto Volante Veloce Come Luce!" Dino mengeluarkan jurusnya dan langsung melukai musuh itu hingga pingsan.

"Aku akan mengurusmu nanti..." Dino menggendong Hibari dan menjauh dari tempat itu.

...

"A-ada apa ini?" Tsuna terkejut melihat Dino yang membawa Hibari yang bisa dibilang mendapatkan luka yang cukup parah. "Ada apa dengan Hibari-san?"

"Ia mengejar penembak [y/n] dan sepertinya mendapatkan beberapa luka tembak..." Dino menatap Hibari dan memasuki ruangan disebelah kamar tempatmu dirawat. "Tetapi, aku melihat sepertinya hanya luka gores... Ia pasti lelah karena semua itu..."

"Aku tidak pernah melihat Hibari-san semarah itu..." Yamamoto hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, diiyakan oleh Tsuna dan yang lainnya.

"Meskipun ia suka pertempuran, ia tidak akan seemosi ini walaupun ketika dikalahkan oleh keluarga Shimon..."

"Lalu, bagaimana keadaan [y/n]?"

"Sudah stabil..." Tsuna tersenyum kearah Dino, dan menghela nafas lega. "Saat ini Mukuro-san sedang menjaganya..."

...

"..." Mukuro tampak duduk disebelahmu yang terbaring lemah dengan tabung oksigen disebelahmu. Ia tampak tenang meskipun sebenarnya ia sangat mencemaskanmu. Ditangannya sebuah jam saku berwarna perak dengan ukiran bintang dan sedikit hancur tampak digenggamnya dengan erat.

Mukuro masih ingat ketika Dr. Shamal mengatakan keadaanmu ketika kau baru saja dibawa oleh Mukuro kemari.

_'Kukira awalnya tembakan itu mengenai dada kirinya, tetapi ternyata peluru itu mengenai jam ini, dan menyerempet kebawah jantung sehingga tidak mengenainya...'_

"Bukankah jam ini..." Mukuro menatap kearah jam itu, mencoba untuk mengingat dimana ia pernah melihatnya.

...

"Terima kasih..." Mukuro menatap Hibari yang secara tidak sengaja ia lihat disebuah toko jam yang ada di Namimori.

"Kufufufu~ Kyouya-kun, apa yang kau beli?" Mukuro yang mendekatinya langsung dihadiahi oleh Hibari sebuah serangan tonfa yang sukses ia hindari. "Kenapa, aku kan tidak mengajakmu bertarung Kyouya..."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bertarung denganmu nanas bodoh..."

"Jahatnya..." Mukuro hanya tertawa dan melihat kotak ditangannya. Dengan cepat ia langsung mengambil kotak itu, "Akukah hanya ingin melihat ini!" Membukanya, Mukuro menemukan sebuah jam saku dengan ukiran berlian membentuk seakan-akan jam itu dipenuhi oleh bintang.

"Kembalikan itu nanas bodoh..."

"Sepertinya Kyouya-kun sedang jatuh cinta..." Mukuro tertawa kecil melihat Hibari, dan mengira akan mendapatkan pukulan tonfa lagi karena itu. Tetapi, yang ia dapatkan adalah pemandangan wajah sang skylark yang memerah.

...

"Begitukah...?" Mukuro menatapmu dengan tatapan sedih dan mengelus kepalamu. "Kau masih mencintainya... [y/n]?"

...

Beberapa hari dirawat dirumah sakit, keadaanmu sudah jauh lebih baik. Semua orang bergantian datang menjengukmu apalagi Mukuro yang setiap hari menemanimu, selalu menyempatkan diri untuk datang kerumah sakit walaupun dengan pekerjaan yang menumpuk.

Kau benar-benar bersyukur masuk kedalam kelompok ini, karena semua orang menyayangimu layaknya keluargamu sendiri. Tetapi, jujur ada satu orang yang belum sama sekali menjengukmu. Ia adalah Hibari, mantan kekasihmu. Apakah memang ia sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi? Apakah ia benar-benar berpaling darimu?

Kau hanya bisa melamun dan menatap kearah langit yang sudah gelap kala itu. Menghela nafas panjang, kau mencoba meraba lehermu. Kau mencari kalung yang diberikan pada Hibari untukmu.

...

"Lagi-lagi kau terlambat Herbivore..." Hibari menatapmu yang sedikit terengah-engah karena takut untuk dimarahi sang carnivore.

"T-tapi, aku hanya terlambat 2 menit Hibari-san..." Kau terlihat takut-takut untuk menjawabnya.

"Kalau terlambat, ya terlambat..." Hibari sedikit menekankan kata-katanya. Kau hanya menundukkan kepalamu dan menutup matamu. Tiga bulan kau sudah diterima sebagai salah satu anggota Vongola, sudah 1 minggu kau ditempatkan dimarkas cloud guardian Hibari Kyouya, dan sudah 4 kali kau dimarahi hanya karena terlambat 1-5 menit. "Sebagai hukumannya, kau harus menuruti perintahku..."

"B-baiklah..."

"Pertama, mulai sekarang kau menjadi asisten pribadiku..."

"I-iya..."

"Kedua, kau harus menuruti semua yang aku katakan..."

"Baiklah Hibari-san..." Kau hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya. _"Bukankah selama ini memang seperti itu...?"_

"Ketiga, tidak boleh ada penolakan dalam bentuk apapun..." Ada sedikit jeda dari perkataannya.

"Keempat, kau harus menerima ini..." Hibari melempar sebuah jam saku kearahmu yang langsung ditangkap olehmu.

"E-eh ini...?"

"Ingat peraturan nomor tiga, herbivore..."

"B-baiklah..."

"Kalau begitu, peraturan nomor lima adalah kau harus menjadi kekasihku..."

...

Suasana hening sejenak ketika Hibari mengatakan hal itu padamu. Kau baru bisa mencerna kata-kata Hibari itu dalam beberapa menit.

"E-eh?" Wajahmu seketika memerah, dan ketika sadar dan menatap kedepanmu, Hibari sudah berada didekatmu.

"Kalau kau menolak... Kamikorosu..." Kau tidak mendengar kata-kata terakhirnya itu. Tetapi, kau hanya merasakan wajahmu yang merah padam dan panas. Dengan cepat kau tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ya... Aku mau Hibari-san..."

...

"[y/n]-chan..." Suara Mukuro langsung membuyarkan lamunanmu. Kau menatapnya yang lagi-lagi membawakanmu bunga. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Dr. Shamal mengatakan kalau aku sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit lusa besok..." Kau tersenyum dan menatap Mukuro.

"Kalau begitu..." Mukuro duduk disebelahmu dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah. Membukanya, kau bisa melihat sebuah cincin dengan beberapa berlian berbentuk bintang.

"M-mukuro-san... Ini..."

"[y/n]... Kau mau... Menikah denganku...?" Kata-kata Mukuro membuatmu terkejut dan membatu. Kau tidak menyangka Mukuro akan melamarnya, dalam keadaan hatimu yang masih gundah itu.

"Mukuro-san, aku..."

...

Kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit dan bekerja seperti biasa. Berjalan menuju keruangan sang Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyouya, kau membawa beberapa dokumen yang harus diselesaikannya.

"Hibari-san... Aku membawakanmu beberapa tugas dari Decimo..."

"Hn..." Hibari hanya menatap sakura yang ada ditamannya. Kau menaruhnya, dan berdiri didepan meja itu. "Ada apa..."

"A-aku... Hanya ingin mengatakan, kalau aku akan dipindahkan oleh Decimo..." Kau melirik kearahnya yang sepertinya mulai tertarik untuk mendengarkanmu. Ia menoleh dan menatapmu dengan tatapan datar.

"Dimana..."

"A-aku akan bekerja dengan Mukuro-san..." Kau gugup mengatakan itu, dan ekspresi Hibari bisa ditebak. Kau menangkap ekspresi terkejut yang diperlihatkan Hibari beberapa saat.

"Dan..." Kau tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katamu, seakan-akan menyangkut ditenggorokanmu. "Aku... Akan menikah dengan Mukuro-san, satu minggu lagi..."

...

Hibari sekarang tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya dan melihat tanganmu yang disematkan cincin bermata intan berlian berbentuk bintang itu.

"Kalau begitu... Aku ucapkan selamat..." Kau hanya bisa terdiam, mencoba untuk tersenyum dan menahan tangismu.

"T-terima kasih..." Kau menundukkan kepalamu dan berjalan keluar ruangan. "Baiklah, aku permisi Hibari-san..." Kau menutup pintu dengan cepat dan menyenderkan kepalamu didepan pintu. Setetes air mata, diikuti beberapa tetes air mata jatuh dan membasahi pipimu. Kau hanya bisa mencoba menghapusnya walaupun percuma.

"Bodoh... Bodoh... Kau bodoh..."

...

"Whoaaa, [y/n]-chan _kawai-desu_!" Haru sedang berada disebuah ruangan bersama dengan Chrome dan juga Kyoko. Mereka sedang mendandanimu yang sudah memakai gaun pengantin berwarna putih itu. Hari itu, kau akan bersama dengan Mukuro mengikat hubungan kalian diikatan pernikahan. Jika ini semua sudah berakhir, kau sudah tidak bisa lagi bersama dengan Hibari.

"_Arigatou, _Haru-chan..." Kau hanya bisa tersenyum tipis sambil melihat kearahnya.

"Baiklah, tugas kami sudah selesai..." Kyoko mencoba untuk menepuk pundakmu. "Kami akan melihat keadaan mempelai laki-lakinya..." Dan dengan segera, Haru dan Kyoko, serta Chrome meninggalkanmu sendirian.

...

Kau menatap cincin yang ada dijari manis kirimu yang sudah terbungkus sarung tangan putih itu. Kau sudah tidak bisa lari, kau hanya bisa terus berjalan dan menerima semua takdir yang ada didepanmu.

"Mungkin... Kau bukan takdirku, Kyouya..."

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Suara ketukan pintu itu membuatmu tersentak dan menghapus air mata yang sedikit keluar dari matamu.

"S-siapa..." Kau membuka pintu, dan menemukan Mukuro yang tersenyum kearahmu. Ia menggunakan jas hitam dan juga kemeja putih serta celana hitam. Sangat cocok dengannya. "M-Mukuro-san, bukankah kau sedang dipersiapkan oleh yang lainnya?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu padamu..." Mukuro menatapmu dengan senyuman lembut. "Kau masih mencintainya... Kyouya...?"

Kau hanya tersentak dan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Kau menundukkan kepalamu, dan mencoba untuk menahan air mata yang keluar.

"Aku..."

Mukuro mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jasnya. Sebuah jam saku yang menyelamatkanmu dari kematian, dan menjadi barang yang sangat berharga yang diberikan Hibari padamu.

"Jika kau memilihku, hancurkan benda ini..." Kau tersentak dan melihat kearah Mukuro. "Jika kau memilihnya... Lepaskan cincin itu..."

...

Kau bingung, kau tidak ingin menghancurkan jam itu tetapi kau juga tidak ingin menyakiti hati Mukuro. Kau benar-benar sudah jahat mempermainkan hati Mukuro, dan tidak ingin memperparahnya lagi. Dengan perlahan, kau mengambil jam itu. Menaruhnya di dinding dan mengambil pistol dari dalam laci meja yang ada diruangan itu.

Kau mengarahkan pistol itu kearah jam saku dan menarik pelatuknya. Bersiap untuk menghancurkan jam itu bersama dengan perasaanmu dengan Hibari.

BANG!

...

Kau menatap jam yang ternyata tidak hancur itu. Tembakanmu meleset dan mengenai sebelah jam itu. Tetapi kau yakin kalau kau sudah menembaknya tepat sasaran. Kau menatap Mukuro, yang tersenyum dan menutup matanya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengorbankan kebahagiaan orang yang aku cintai..." Mukuro tersenyum sedih kearahmu. "Aku tidak akan mungkin bisa bahagia, jika kau tidak berbahagia [y/n]... Pergilah, temui dia..." Kau menutup mulutmu, dan air matamu semakin deras mengalir. Mukuro Rokudo, orang yang benar-benar mencintaimu. Benar-benar mau mengorbankan kebahagiaannya untuk kebahagiaanmu.

"Maaf... Maafkan aku Mukuro-san..." Mukuro melingkarkan tangannya dilehermu dan memelukmu sejenak. Ia melihat wajahmu dan menghapus air matamu.

"Jangan menangis... Riasanmu akan luntur jika tidak..." Mukuro tertawa kecil dan melihatmu. Kau hanya bisa menatapnya, dan mengangguk, segera mengganti tangismu menjadi senyuman. Menarik sedikit bahu Mukuro kebawah, kau mencium pipi Mukuro dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih... Mukuro-san..." Kau tersenyum sangat tulus dan hangat. "Kuharap, kau menemukan kekasihmu yang sebenarnya..." Kau segera berlari dan menuju keluar ruangan itu. Sementara Mukuro hanya bisa terdiam dan tersenyum sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Kekasihku yang sebenarnya ya..."

...

Kau segera berlari dengan susah payah, tidak memperdulikan orang lain yang menatapmu yang tengah memakai baju pengantin berwarna putih itu. Yang kau inginkan hanyalah menemukan kekasihmu dan bersamanya kembali. Ditanganmu, sebuah jam saku yang kau genggam erat menggantikan cincin yang tadi ada dijari manismu.

Mencari keseluruh tempat digereja itu, kau menemukannya sedang berdiri ditengah pohon sakura yang sedang berguguran itu. Hibari Kyouya, yang menggunakan jas, kemeja, dasi, dan celana putih itu hanya menatap keatas sakura yang berjatuhan.

"Kyouya..."

"Kau merusak jam itu..." Hibari tidak menatap dirimu, dan kau hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Mengira ia akan marah karena itu. "Kalau begitu, kau harus diberikan hukuman..."

"E-eh?"

"Pertama, kau harus berhenti dari bagian nanas bodoh itu apapun caranya. Yang kedua, kau harus kembali menjadi asisten pribadiku. Yang ketiga, kau tidak boleh berhenti menjadi asisten pribadiku... Dan yang terakhir..."

Angin berhembus, menyapu sakura yang berguguran itu. Ia menatapmu, dan kau menatapmnya. Dan sedetik kemudian, senyuman hangat yang jarang kau lihat dari seorang Hibari Kyouya dapat kau lihat dengan jelas saat ini.

"Kau harus mau menikah denganku sekarang..."

Kau terkejut mendengarnya, lagi-lagi kau terkejut karena hukuman yang ia buat khusus untukmu itu. Kau tersenyum, dan berjalan kearahnya, memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau tidak perlu menghukumku dengan yang terakhir..." Kau menatap wajah kekasihmu itu, dan tersenyum. "Karena sejak dulu aku sudah terikat oleh keinginan akan hukuman itu... Kyouya..."

Dan detik-detik kemudian, kau hanya bisa merasakan ciuman hangat dari sang skylark, skylark yang akan menjadi milikmu seorang mulai sekarang.

Ternyata, kisah cinta itu tidak selalu berakhir dengan buruk, walaupun kekasihmu orang terseram sekalipun bukankah tidak apa-apa selama kau bahagia, bukan begitu?

-Kyouya's Side The End-

Cio : selesai! XD

Kozu :terlalu sinet-

Cio : stop! No comment! Akhirnya, selesai juga satu part x3 dan akhirnya happy ending kan? XD gimana, apa kalian suka?

Kozu : kagak...

Cio : *mojok*... Ini dia, jawaban review kalian...

Kozu : sebelum itu, update list dulu ya :)

1. Yamamoto Takeshi :

-Part 1 (Date) (v)

-Part 2 (Broken/hurt)

-Part 3 (Happy/sad ending)

2. Hibari Kyouya : (Finished)

3. Giotto

-Part 1 (Love) [v]

-Part 2 (Broken/hurt)

-Part 3 (Happy/sad ending)

Oke, minna mau request Chara atau lanjut part terserah ^w^ boleh siapa aja kok, yang pasti gw bakal bikin Char KHRx[reader] dan charnya kalian boleh pilih Ow^~

Boleh Cavallone, Primo Arc, Arcobalenno, Varia, de el el xD

Jadi Format Request :

Pilih :

[ ]Mau lanjut part Yamamoto (Part 2)

[ ]Mau lanjut part Giotto (Part 2)

[ ]Mau pilih [sebutin nama char KHR]

Cio : Kalau ada yang aneh maklumi ya ; w ; soalnya ane baru skali bikin Charx[reader]

Silahkan Request/RnR~

Note : [y/n] - Your name

Note 2 : saya hiatusin smua multi chapter karena HP yang nyimpen lagi error binti abal.

Special Thank's 4 : **chiiGhina7, Hikaru (maaf Byaku ma Bel blum bisa ;w;), hibalicious, Crepe, Su Zuna Ame (Yama part 2 blum bisa 'w'), mar-sama, Rachigekusa, bhiblu21, **Maaf klo yang requestnya ga bisa dibikinin ;w; dan yang lainnya xD

SAYA BISA BIKIN HAPPY ENDING! \OwO/ #disepak #abaikan

Maaf klo ending tak sesuai harapan (_ _)


End file.
